Naruto Squad
by punky 4 you
Summary: Efter fighten mot Sasuke så sitter Naruto på hokage monumentet för att tänka över sitt liv, men plötsligt så dyker ett svart hål upp med en förödande vacker tjej med ett svårt fall av personlighetsklyftning. vad erbjuder hon Naruto? massa OC's R&R!
1. Enter: Kenkon

**Aut****hors**** note** Äger inte Naruto. Men jag äger däremot mina egna karaktärer jag kommer ha med och den här plotten jag försöker att koka ihop.

_Den här historien äger rum precis för fighten mot sasuke, typ. _

HAIKUTAIJIHAIKUTAIJIHAIKUTAIJIHELENAHAIKUTAIJI

Naruto sprang nerför stigen mot bron där han och hans team brukade mötas. Han hade försovigt sig ganska mycket och ville DEFINITIVT inte att Sakura skulle skälla på honom för mycket. Fast eftersom att deras sensei, Kakashi, alltid var sen så hade han egentligen inte så bråttom.

När han kom fram till bron såg han Sakura och Sasuke stå vid bron, sakura trånande över en uttråkad, lätt irriterad Sasuke. Naruto höjde handen i en hälsning och ropade en hälsning högre än vad han egentligen menade. Usch, varför var han tvungen att le så mycket? Han hade haft en riktig mardröm inatt, om att Kyuubin hade gått bärsärk ut ur hans mage, gjort om hans kropp till sin egen och förstört hela Konoha långsamt och smärtsamt.

Sen hjälpte det inte så mycket mer med att han egentligen hade en hemsk migrän.

Han såg hur Sasuke såg uttråkat upp på honom medan Sakura gav han en ursinnig blick innan hon gav ut ett rop:

"NARUTO! Varför är du så himla sen!?" Han kunde riktigt se hur hennes inner Sakura stod med en stor knytnäve i beredskap. Naruto suckade inombords innan han log sitt standard leende.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan, men jag försov mig idag." Naruto tog ena handen bakom hans huvud och log fåraktigt mot henne. "Men nu ska vi inte bli arga över det, för Kakashi-sensei är väl ändå inte här än?" Naruto vred sitt huvud åt alla riktningar och kanter för att vara säker. Sakura suckade, Naruto var verkligen en idiot.

"Ne, Sakura-chan? Vad sägs om att äta ramen med mig idag?" okej, han erkände att han redan visste vad svaret skulle bli, och att han bara skulle bli sårad, men vad hjälpte det om man tyckte om henne?

Hon svarade:

"Nej, nej, och åter NEJ Naruto! Kan du inte fatta att det är Sasuke-kun jag tycker om? Och att jag tycker du är väldigt irriterande när du alltid ska fråga hela tiden!"

Det högg till lite i hjärtat på Naruto, men han ignorerade det. Han hade ju trots allt redan vetat svaret. Fast var hon alltid tvungen att ta i så? Han gav till en suck av besvikelse. Hon blev bara elakare för varje dag…

"Ano… men… vad har Sasuke-teme som inte jag har? Han är ju bara en idot-bastard som bara är ute efter hämnd!" Naruto ångrade orden så fort dem lämnat munnen . Han såg hur Sakuras chakra samlades i hennes näve och han visste att den näven inom några sekunder skulle träffa honom rakt i ansiktet. Han väntade men det kom aldrig någon näve, utan i stället så kom det ord.

Ord han aldrig velat höra. Ord som fastnade. Ord som skadade honom ända in i själen.

"Du fattar visst aldrig, eller hur Naruto!? Sasuke har ALLT som inte du har! Han är smart för det första, inte som du som inte ens kan göra en simpel bunshin no jutsu rätt! han har stil och klär sig inte i skrikande färger som på alla sätt och vis skriker IDIOT!! Förresten, varför ska jag förklara allt det för dig? Du är inte värd besväret! varför kan du bara inte lägga ner alla dina försök och inse fakta!? Du är så irriterande ibland så jag vet inte vad jag ska göra... eller vänta lite, sade jag ibland?!"

Naruto kännde hur han sjönk längre och längre ner i sig själv för varje ord Sakura nu sade... eller vänta lite… Skrek åt honom vore ett bättre uttryck.

"...jag menar JÄMT! Fattar inte ens varför jag har stått ut med dig, varför jag ens har sett dig som en VÄN ibland! Kan du bara inte låta mig vara och skaffa dig ett liv!!

När sakura slutade skrika åt honom så hade han sitt huvud nerböjt för att dölja dem tårar som börjat bildas i hans ögon.

Sasuke stod en bit bort och hade hört allt som sakura sagt åt Naruto, visst, det var ganska grymma ord Sakura hade använt, men han brydde sig inte om att ingripa. Han var fortfarande ganska arg från deras fight på sjukhustaket.

'_Doben borde klara lite kritik från Sakura', _var allt han tänkte innan han åter igen gick tillbaka till sina tankar på att hämnas sin familj och döda Itachi. Som hade vart ute efter Naruto.

Sakura såg på naruto och tog åter igen till sig luft för att ge Naruto 'The final blow' över det hela.

"Varför skulle du skaffa ett liv förresten, i ett liv så har man vänner, och det är nått som du inte har, och ALDRIG kommer att få! Jag förstår nästan hur Sasuke tänkte när han försökte trycka sin chidori genom dig!"

Så fort hon var klar så insåg hon vad hon hade sagt. Till Naruto av alla personer. Hon visste ju hur viktigt det var med vänner för Naruto! Helvete!

Hon tittade mot Naruto för att se hans rygg mot henne som sakta gled iväg ner mot byn.

"Naruto… Vänta!" viskade hon patetiskt samtidigt som hon började gå mot honom, med stoppades av en hand mot hennes ansikte. Hennes ögon spärrades upp i förvåning av att det var narutos hand. Hade inte han liksom vart, tjugo meter framför henne just precis?

Hon tittade upp mot hans ansikte, för att känna en kall kåt gå ner längst ryggraden.

Naruto log, inte ett sådant där stort bländande leende där naruto är tvungen att stänga ögonen på grund av dess storlek. Det här var ett mystiskt litet leende som föräldrar fick när deras barn gjorde något litet fel, men kan inte annat än att le åt dess söthet och förlåta dem. Hon tyckte inte om det leendet alls. Det fick Naruto att se så mycket äldre ut.

Och ögonen. Hans ögon var som flytande safir i starkt solsken. Färgens vackra och rena färg dränktes utav sorg, depression, förståelse, och otroligt nog förlåtelse.

Om inte Naruto hade tittat Sakura i ögonen så hade hon säkert gått på att han var okej, men ögonen avslöjade honom. Han sög på att ljuga.

Så fort som uttrycket hade kommit, så ersattes det av ett av Narutos berömda putningar och de såkallade "puppy eyes" han brukade avfyra ibland.

"Aaaw, Sakura-chan, du är så elak!" sen drog han på med ett av sina räv liknade leenden och började gå mot sasuke. Sakura drog en lättnandes suck, men ändå, varför skulle hon göra det? Det var ju bara Naruto.

När Naruto nästan var framme till Sasuke så dök Kakashi upp.

"Yo!" kom hans vanliga mening i samband med en hälsande hand och ögat format som ett muntert uppochnervänt u.

"DU ÄR SEN, KAKSHI-SENSEI!" kom både Sakura och Narutos skrikande anklagelse.

"Nå, Kakashi-sensei, vad har du för ursäkt den här gången då?" frågade Sakura tröttsamt. Hon började bli seriöst less på deras lärares sena ankomster.

"eh hehe… jag var tvungen att hjälpa en gammal dam över gatan ni vet…" kom lärarens slappa ursäkt.

Till och med Sasuke fick fram en svettdroppe tillsammans med Sakura och Naruto åt deras lärares usla ursäkt. Var det allt han hade att komma med?

"såja, lugna er. Idag ska vi bara sparra lite grann med varandra. Sasuke, du och naruto kör lite taijutsu mot varandra medan jag lär Sakura lite mer om hur man kan öka ens chakra förråd"

Naruto tittade på kakashi med ett nästan förskräckt uttryck. Var han helt från vettet? Mindes han inte att Sasuke praktiskt taget ville ta död på naruto för bara några dagar sedan?

Naruto tittade upp mot Sasuke och såg hans bestämda ansiktsuttryck. Hur skulle han klara sig ur det här? Han kände hur hans migrän blev värre och värre.

Han hade nästan exploderat när Sakura hade sagt de där sakerna till honom. Han kände att något viktigt hade gått sönder och dött under den konversationen.

Och hur skulle han möjligtvis kunna vinna mot Sasuke i taijutsu?

Naruto var inte dum, han visste att han inte hade en chans mot Uchiha geniet i taijutsu. Han hade alltid haft problem med genjutsu tillsammans med taijutsu, Och speciellt nu när han själv var okoncentrerad och migränen tog över. Det skedde precis som alla hade förväntat sig, Naruto förlorade stort.

När han var hemma innanför dörren så sjönk han ner på golvet i smärta.

Smärta i kroppen av Sasukes alla slag, Smärta av huvudvärken som snart skulle få Naruto att svimma och hamna i en drömlös sömn. Och Smärtan som kom från hans hjärta.

Smärtan var så intensiv så det lika gärna kunde ha varit fysisk smärta. Den kändes som om att någon snurrade in en rostig nål långsamt på olika ställen i hjärtat.

Nu kom tårarna äntligen fram. Naruto hade vägrat att låta sig själv gråta i Sakura och Sasukes sällskap. Han bara vägrade. Det slutade med att Naruto svimmade hopkurad på hallgolvet.

Tidshopp ett par dagar.

Hur kunde det här ske?! Tänkte Naruto medan dom båda km närmare mot varandra, Chidori och Rasengan i högsta hugg.

Varför skulle Sasuke lämna honom nu för det där ormälskande äcklet Orochimaru? Han lyckades skrapa en repa på Sasukes Konoha band, medan Sasuke drog hela armen genom Narutos bröst.

_´Är det här känslan man får innan man dör?´_ tänkte han medan han såg dom röda ögonen framför sig bli mindre och mindre. Han tappade känseln i bröstet och hostade upp en massa blod på Sasukes tröja och ansikte. Den jävla idioten! Betydde inte konoha någonting för honom? Betydde inte han, Naruto, någonting?

En flashback av vad Sakura hade sagt några dagar tidigare ringade i öronen på honom.

"_Du fattar visst aldrig, eller hur Naruto!? Sasuke har ALLT som inte du har! Han är smart för det första, inte som du som inte ens kan göra en simpel bunshin no jutsu rätt! han har stil och klär sig inte i skrikande färger som på alla sätt och vis skriker IDIOT!!_

_Fattar inte ens varför jag har stått ut med dig, varför jag ens har sett dig som en VÄN ibland! Kan du bara inte låta mig vara och skaffa dig ett liv!!_

Nej, han betydde tydligen inte något mer än en person som han kunde döda för att få makt. Makt som han skulle hämnas på sin bror med. Hämnd.

Han stängde sina ögon och lät sig själv hamna i de ovetandes land.

Han öppnade ögonen.

Det var bländande vitt. Naruto stängde ögonen igen. Han ville bara bort. Sluta finnas. Han var säkert död i vilket fall som helst.

Vänta… DÖD!?

Naruto spärrade upp ögonen för att åter igen bli bländad av allt vitt. Vänta… han var på ett sjukhus. Han hade alltså inte dött.

Han satte sig långsamt upp i sängen och såg sig omkring. Självklart så var han i den sämre delen av sjukhuset. _´Men varför klaga?´_ Tänkte Naruto. Dom tog ju in honom, eller hur?

Några dagar senare så var han ute från sjukhuset. Visst hade folk hälsat på och önskat honom att krya på sig.

Men inte Sakura. Naruto kände bröstet dra ihop sig. Vad skulle han säga till henne? Dom hade inte direkt pratat något mer efter deras lilla dispyt för några dagar sedan, men Naruto visste att Sakura hade hoppats på att han skulle kunnat få hem Sasuke.

Han gick mot ichirakus för att lugna ner sig och förbereda sig för sitt samtal med Sakura.

Han beställde en miso ramen och satte sig i hörnet för en gångs skull. Varför skulle han låtsas vara glad när han inte var det?

För en gångs skull så åt han sakta på sina nudlar, lät smaken sjunka in. Han kände att hon var på väg.

Han såg henne nu. Hon gick med raska steg mot honom med själva helvetes elden brinnande i hennes löv gröna ögon.

Naruto hann inte mer än öppna munnen förens Sakura började:

"Hur kunde du!? Du skulle ju få med honom hem igen!" Han såg hur hennes ilska kokade upp tillsammans med sorgen över att Sasuke hade lämnat Konoha.

_´Är hon inte det minsta bekymrad över hur det gick för mig då? Kakashi berättade att jag var mer död än levande när han hade hittat mig.´ _

Med en suck så ställde sig han sig upp, lämnade pengarna på bordet och gjorde sig klar för at gå. Sakura stoppade honom såklart.

"Vart är du på väg?!" frågade hon honom smått hysteriskt. Naruto vände blicken ner mot backen. Han hade svikigt henne.

Vänner sviker inte varandra.

Hon tittade på honom med tårfyllda ögon. "Jag trodde att du var min vän, Naruto. Men jag hade visst rätt! Du är inte värd besväret! Vänner sviker inte varandra!"

Smack!

Hade hon just…? Naruto kände sig om kinden. Sakura hade just givit honom en örfil.

"Du är en besvikelse, Naruto. Om du inte ens kan få en vän att stanna, hur hade du då tänkt dig att kunna bli Hokage?"

Orden gjorde mer ont än örfilen. Alla som var i närheten höll med henne. Han såg att det var även några från hans vänner som höll med. Naruto kände ilskan bubbla upp. Han hade försökt, Hade han inte?

Han gav Sakura en lugn blick, en blick som tydligt sade att han hade fått nog. Han gick ifrån henne med bestämda steg och gav alla som stirrade samma lugna blick.

En blick som gav besked om lugnet före stormen.

Naruto säckade ihop på den fjärde Hokagens huvud. Han gömde sig bland den fjärdes spikiga lockar och tittade ut över Konoha.

_´Varför kan ingen förstå mig?´ _ med en snabb rörelse så slog han ner knytnäven i statyn.

Med en förskräckt min så såg han att det började bildas en spricka bland spikarna som skulle föreställa den fjärde Hokagens hår.

_´Tsunade kommer döda mig!´ _tänkte Naruto och tittade sig omkring i desperation efter något som skulle få sprickan att sluta sprida sig.

Naruto stannade till. _´Vänta lite, den sprider sig i konstiga vinklar… och är det bara jag, eller är det helt tyst också?´ _ han tittade ner mot sprickan igen. den såg nästan flytande ut, och den sken i silver, med regnbågens färger lurandes i bakgrunden fast ändå synligt.

Det var helt förtrollande.

Naruto sträckte fram handen och doppade fingrarna i silvermassan. Inget hände.

Naruto suckade och lutade sig tillbaka för att åter titta ner över staden Konoha.

Plötsligt kände han sig lustig och tittade ner på hans arm. Och drog tillbaka ett förvånat skrik. Silvermassan hade spridigt sig upp till hans armbåge och började forma om sig till en massa snirkliga linjer, nästan som en törnbuske omkring hans arm.

Ovanpå handen började ett mönster bildas. Ett öga i mitten av en sexhörnig stjärna. Ögat öppnades. Naruto stirrade på det. Vad var det där för någonting? Han kände en bris ta tag i hans hår och tittade upp bara för att dra in andan.

Ett svart hål uppenbarade sig. Och han såg någon komma gående mot honom ur det svarta hålet.

Naruto ville fly. Men kunde inte. Vad händer egentligen? Personen var framför honom nu med det mest sluga leende han sett. Det var en tjej.

En väldigt unik tjej.

Halva hennes hår var blekt rosa medan hennes andra halva var mörkt svart med inslag av blått i det. Hennes hår var långt, ända ner till midjan på henne. Hon hade håret uppsatt i två tofsar som Tsunade hade, fast hon hade snelugg. Luggen var svart och gick ner över hennes högra öga.

Hennes läppar var färgade i en skrikande mörk röd färg med en blöt glans. Hon såg ut att vara ca sjutton år gammal. Hon hade långa slanka ben som visades väl i hennes kortkorta blekta jeans kjol, tillsammans med ett svart och rött linne som man knäppte igen med knappar. Ena sidan var röd medan den andra var svart.

Hon hade till och med olika färger på hennes skor! Det var vanliga högklackade skor. Ena skon var gräddvit med stänk av guld över den, medan den andra var mattsvart med blanka blå stänk över den.

Hon gav Naruto ytterligare ett av sina sluga leenden och inspekterade honom ingående.

Det som naruto var mest intresserad av henne var hennes ögon. Det ena var lika svart som en Uchihas, medan hennes andra öga var blodrött med inslag av lila. Hon hade långa svarta ögonfransar som ramade in ögonen perfekt.

"Så, vad vill du lyckas med här i livet, Naru-chan?" Naruto ryckte till och stirrade på henne med öppen mun.

Hur kunde hon veta vad han hette? Och vad menade hon med det där?

"Vem är du?" frågade Naruto misstänksamt. Ett skratt kom från hennes läppar, och hon tittade ner på honom med stort intresse. Hennes leende var läskigt, bestämde sig Naruto för, oh yes, definitivt tillsammans med dom där allvetande ögonen.

"Mitt namn är Kenkon(1), och jag är här för att jag kände din smärta och ilska. Jag har bestämt att du är värdig att bli min lärling så att du kan utbringa hämnd över dem som gjort det här mot dig. Vad säger du?"

Naruto stirrade in i hennes opassande ögon och såg varken medlidande, hat eller att det var ett skämt. Hon var dödligt seriös. Det var en fråga hon inte tänkte ställa igen.


	2. Capter 2

**Kenkon** det är ett ord som betyder "Universum" eller "Himmel och Jord".

Jag vill bara meddela att jag inte äger Naruto, och kommer förmodligen att aldrig göra det, sorgligt, men sant.

**Killer Intent** jag vet inte riktigt hur jag ska översätta det till svenska, med det är en hemsk känsla man kan släppa ut som får ens motståndare att känna hur mycket man är kapabel att döda eller skada den andra personen, skulle jag tro.

**HelenaYamiHelenaYamiHelenaYamiHelenaYamiHelanaGaiYamiHelenaYami**

Hon började känna sig otålig. Kunde han inte sluta stirra på henne som en förståndshandikappad fisk?

"Öjj, lille Ninja, har du bestämt dig, Yes or No?"

Naruto vaknade upp ur sina tankar med ett ryck och såg henne i ögonen ytterligare en gång. Definitivt, den kalla kåren vägrade lämna honom när han såg på henne. Hennes aura praktiskt taget skrek Power, Makt och "killing intent". Han kunde känna döden runtom henne.

"Hur kan jag lita på att du verkligen är den du utger dig för? Kände min ´smärta´ och ´ilska´? Vad menar du med det då?"

Hon såg ner på honom med ett roat leende. Han var visst inte så dum som han såg ut att vara.

"Okej, Naru-ponken, jag ska förklara det här noga för dig, så du förstår" Sade hon i en överdrivet retsam och lååångsam röst. Den dröp av sarkasm. Naruto kände hur ögonbrynet höjde sig i väntan på ett svar.

"Som du kanske kan se, så kommer jag inte direkt här ifrån. Om jag ska vara ärlig så minns jag inte ens vart ifrån jag kommer. Men jag är den som håller alla Dimensioner ihop, du skulle kunna kalla mig en portvakt. En portvakt av alla dimensioner. Men, eftersom jag bara sitter och håller koll på hur ni myror.. oj, jag menar människor bara sitter och slösar era liv på ingenting, så blir jag lätt uttråkad. Så det händer ibland att jag skickar ut en arom av en port och ser om en värdig person hittar den, om inte, så dödar jag den."

Hon såg väntande på en reaktion av honom. Ögonen spärrades upp och blev stora som tallrikar och hon kunde riktigt se hur kallsvetten bildades på honom. Hans högra hand darrade lätt.

Sen såg hon det, det lilla leendet som började forma sig på hans läppar. Varför började han le nu, mitt i alltihop?

"Asså, inte för att jag inte tror dig nu men, en portvakt av dimensionerna? Och just att du antyder att det finns en massa andra dimensioner? Hur hade du tänkt bevisa det då?"

Kenkon log bara bredare och bredare efter varje ord som han yttrade. Var han verkligen så naiv?

"om du inte minns fel, så kom jag fram till dig genom en port, ett såkallat "svart hål", som försvunnit nu. Plus det faktum att jag fortfarande står mitt i luften."

Hon snurrade runt ett varv ovanför honom för att demonstrera.

Naruto hade lust att slå sig själv. Hur dum får man vara? Han tittade upp mot henne igen och märkte att hon började sjunka ner tills hon var öga mot öga mot honom. Hon flöt fortfarande i luften framför hokage monumentet. Hon spärrade blicken i honom och gav ut en frustrerad suck.

"bara för att informera dig, alltså bli inte stressad nu, absolut inte, men, du har exakt fyra minuter och tjugotre sekunder på dig att bestämma dig. Om inte, så kommer jag antingen lämna dig, eller troligast döda dig. Tänk snabbt nu Naru-ponken.

Allting blev stilla för en sekund. Tänk snabbt?

_vad ska jag ta mig till?´_ tänkte han stressfullt. Han kunde inte bara lämna Konoha! Det vore att smita, och Uzumaki Naruto smiter aldrig. Aldrig.

"Men, jag kan ju inte lämna Konoha bara sådär! Jag skulle bli klassad som en ´missing-nin´, och bli jagad av alla ANBU från alla håll och kanter! Och tänk på alla mina vänner, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata. Sakura… Sasuke."

Naruto kände hur verkligheten crashade ner över honom. Skulle någon bry sig? Han var i en risig zoon med Sakura just nu, och Sasuke ville han inte ens tänka på för tillfället. Han hade inte ens ett team kvar.

Han skulle banka vett in i Sasukeoch få tillbaka honom. Vad det än krävdes.

"eh…?" sa Kenkon retsamt och tittade på honom med ett galet uttryck, ett ruskigt leende med en otäck glimt i hennes opassande ögon.

Naruto undrade om det var dags att oroa sig över sitt liv.

"Om vi säger såhär, du har inte riktigt några vänner kvar, har du? Även om du har det, så har din bästa vän lämnat dig, drog kniven rätt i ryggen på dig." hon tog en paus och tittade roat efter någon slags reaktion, vilket var ett blankt uttryck, innan hon fortsatte.

"Och nu måste du erkänna, skulle det inte vara skönt att bara spöa skiten ur den lilla bedragaren, och få han att inse hur mycket han missat? Vad han förlorat i att svika dig… tänk dig vilka möjligheter du får av att träna under mig, att bli stark bortom alla tänkbara sätt?" Hennes röst blev lägre och mer djurisk efter varje ord mot slutet. Hennes ögon hade börjat få en onaturlig glans, och hon började läcka ut ´killer intent´.

Naruto tänkte efter på vad hon hade sagt först i blint raseri, men omvvandlade det snabbt till förundran, samtidigt som han försökte ignorera hennes killer intent.

"Ja, det skulle inte vara helt fel att spöa skiten ur Sasuke, inte alls…" muttrade han fram under andan. Men hur skulle han kunna vinna över Sasukes Sharingan? Han tittade mot Kenkon ännu en gång, hon såg ut att vara så ung och oerfaren. Men Naruto visste bättre, en ninja borde aldrig visa sin riktiga styrka till sista minuten. Och det fanns personer som var hälften så gamla som han var, och dubbelt så starka och flitiga.

"Naru-ponken, tiden är slut, och ditt svar var ett ja, ett svagt och lite osäkert, men jag hörde det." Hon gav honom ett bländande leende och började göra tecken och gestikulationer med både händerna och armarna. Sakna så började det växa fram samma törn av flytande silver som det hade gjort på naruto för ett tag sen. Hon greppade tag i hans arm och tog ett hopp ut i tomma intet.

Naruto kände hur magen gjorde en volt ett litet tag, med han märkte snart inte ens av det i hans fascination över vad som kom fram i hans synfält.

Dimensioner och moln flög förbi honom i svindlande förger och former. Allt fascinerade honom. Allt rörde sig så fort så han hann knappt urskilja hälften av vad han såg, men allt bildade en väg märke han.

En väg av möjligheter.

Han tittade upp mot Kenkon, hon hade fortfarande hans arm i ett järngrepp. Hon såg så självsäker ut, som att inget i den här världen, eller någon annan värld, skulle kunna stoppa eller skada henne.

En fråga poppade plötsligt upp i hans huvud.

"Ano, Kenkon? Hur kunde du veta vad jag heter?"

Han såg hennes ansikte titta neråt för att se honom i ögonen. Hon gav honom ett allvetande leende innan hon enkelt svarade, "Jag bara vet, lille ninja. Det är gåvor man får handskas med när man är portvakt."

Naruto kände att han började falla nedåt. Han tittade ner och såg blev stel av rädsla och förvåning. det var stora byggnader gjorda av järnrör och glas, så höga att de nästan nådde upp till himlen. Alla var i olika storlekar och höjder, och han kunde knappt se någon skog alls, förutom små plättar här och var. Det kunde inte på något sätt kallas skog. Han tittade upp för att se Kenkon i ett galet flin igen.

Varför hade han gått med på at följa med henne? Vänta, Det hade han inte! Det var hon som tog saker för givet, och här var han! Vad skulle hon göra med honom när dom kom ner? Han kunde höra hur Kenkon började skratta medan han fick en fjäderlätt knuff av henne i magen.

_´Just typiskt, nu har hon blivigt galen på riktigt också, ska hon döda mig eller?´ _han kände hur farten började sakta ner, och han blev till sist stilla i luften. Han tittade mot henne igen och märkte att hon såg sig omkring som för att leta efter något, eller någon. Till slut fick hon fram ett smalt leende.

"Ah, hittad." var det enda hon sa innan hon åter tog Narutos arm i ett järngrepp och störtdök ner mot en tegelbyggnad. Byggnaden hade en stor skylt där det stod **Harvard Collage **med stora guldbokstäver.

Dom landade nedför ett träd så ingen skulle märka dem.

Kenkons grepp om Naruto hårdnade och hon gav honom en varnande blick. Naruto svalde sin saliv och väntade på att hon skulle säga någonting.

"Okej, hör på nu riktigt noga, vi får inte dra till oss för mycket uppmärksamhet, så du får inte börja springa på väggar eller multiplicera dig själv, uppfattat?"

"Ehm, Jovisst! Uppfattat!" Naruto ställde sig i en arme ställning med handen vid pannan, det såg ganska komiskt ut med tanke på hur liten han var.

"öjj, Lille ninja, du måste ta av dig ditt Konoha band, det ser misstänksamt ut."

"Va!? ska du säga!" sa Naruto och pekade på henne med ett anklagande finger.

"Du ser ju mer misstänksam ut än mig! För det första så har du två förger på ditt hår och ögon, hur läskigt är inte bara det!? Sen har du tvåfärgade kläder! Allt om dig skriker dubbel personlighet och misstänksamhet!"

På en sekund så knäppte Kenkon av hans Konoha band med ett finger och slog en hand för hans mun.

"Schh!" fräste hon fram. "sluta dra till dig uppmärksamhet, även om dem omkring oss skulle höra dig så skulle dem inte förstå ett ord av vad du säger i vilket fall som helst!" Hon drog med Naruto till ingången och sa åt honom att tyst följa efter.

Dom gick igenom en massa olika korridorer och klassrum tills dem var längst bor i byggnaden.

Dom smög in i ett rum där en klass fortfarande hade lektion.

_´Eh?! Varför är dom fortfarande i skolan? Dom måste vara minst sexton, sjutton år gamla!´ _tänkte Naruto snabbt innan han kom på att dom förmodligen var i en annan dimension. _´vad skulle dom kunna behöva lära sig när dom är såhär gamla?´_

Han tittade sig omkring i rummet, vilket var enkelt inredet i en ljus blå pastellfärg. Han vände uppmärksamheten mot läraren som stod vid svarta tavlan. Han lyssnade ett tag men kunde inte förstå ett ord av det han sa. Det var ett helt annat språk.

Läraren var ganska ung, han såg ut att vara ungefär i tjugofem års ålder, och han hade långt ljusgrönt hår som gick ner till svanken i en lös hästsvans i nacken med ett sidenband. Han hade en spretig lugg som slutade vid näsan nästan, och hade tjocka slingor som fortfarande hängde löst vid ansiktet. Han hade baby blå ögon utan pupiller som påminde Naruto om Hyuuga, fast dem var mer spetsiga och intensiva.

En lite underlig Lärare, tyckte han.

Efter ett tag så verkade han lägga märke till att Naruto och Kenkon stod där. Han och Kenkon tog ögonkontakt och han noddade diskret innan han åter tog upp klassens uppmärksamhet.

Naruto hörde han säga något till klassen som fick dem att börja plocka ihop och gå ut från rummet. Han hade förmodligen sagt att dem fick gå tidigare eller något.

**:Kenkon's POV:**

Jag gav honom en blick som klart och tydligt sa att han skulle få sina elever härifrån och att hon hade lite saker att prata med honom om. Ostört.

Han sade snabbt åt sina elever att någonting kom upp och att dom kunde gå tidigare. När alla hade gått så vände han sig mot mig med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Vilken trevlig överraskning att ha dig på besök, Kenkon. Slå er ner." Han gestikulerade mot sätena längst fram i klassrummet.

"Nöjet står på min sida, Haiku" svarade jag lätt. Jag motade på Naruto och tryckte ner han i en stol bredvid mig. Stackar såg helt missplacerad ut.

"Och vem är den lille killen bredvid dig då?" frågade Haiku och inspekterade Naruto nyfiket.

"Kenkon, Varför tittar han så konstigt på mig? Och vad pratar ni om?" frågade Naruto och pekade lätt mot Haiku och gav han en misstänksam blick.

Plötsligt kom jag ihåg vad jag skulle göra.

"Naruto? Sitt still och var tyst en liten stund, jag ska bara göra en sak." jag kupade mina händer om Narutos kinder och tittade honom djupt in i ögonen. Jag såg tydligt hur hans kinder blev röda och ögonen spärrades upp. Hans ögon var som flytande safir i starka kombinationer av mörka och ljusa kontraster. Jag kämpade emot lusten att pussa honom, tänk bara vilken reaktion han skulle få!

Jag slutade genast att tänka åt det hållet och började pumpa in chakra i huvudet på honom. Jag mumlade fram de nödvändiga orden för att få jutsun att funka ordentligt. Det var en översättnings jutsu.

När jag var klar så tittade jag på hur han öppnade ögonen. Hade han stängt dom? Jag gav han ett av mina kända leenden och frågade vänligt på engelska:

"Hey, Naru-ponken, hur känns det?"

"Bara bra, varför undrar du? Vad gjorde du föresten?" Han tittade på mig med ett nyfiket uttryck över hans söta pojkansikte. Synd bara att han inte kommer vara en pojke sen när hon ska hämta honom igen.

:**Narutos POV:**

"Hey, Naru-ponken, hur känns det?"

_Vad hade hon gjort? _ "Bara bra, varför undrar du? Vad gjorde du föresten?" jag började bli nyfiken på vad hon och den där mannen pratade om.

"Så du lärde honom vårt språk." sa mannen plötsligt och såg mot mig med ett uppmuntrande leende. _Vänta? Hade Kenkon precis gjort så han kunde tala det där konstiga språket? Coolt! _

"Nå, kenkon, berätta nu vad du ville med att komma hit? Jag börjar faktiskt bli riktigt nyfiken." frågade mannen som hade introducerat sig själv som Haiku för ett litet tag sen. _´Jag börjar med bli nyfiken över det hela jag med! Vad menar hon med att dra mig hit när hon sa att hon skulle träna mig så jag kunde spöa Sasuke's arsle?´ _

"Jo, nu har jag bestämt som såhär att, jag vill att du och Taiji ska träna den här pojken. Testa honom, se om han är värdig att bli tränad av mig. Jag kommer att komma tillbaka inom ett år. Anser jag inte att han har fått nog med träning, eller om jag bara anser att han inte är värd min tid, så dödar jag honom."

Jag kunde inte tro mina öron. "ehm, Va?" var det enda min röst kunde förmå att fråga för tillfället.

**:END POV: **

"ehm, va?" kom en vek röst fram. Haiku tittade chockat först på Kenkon, sedan på Naruto. Haiku kunde inte annat än tänka i samma våglängd som Naruto.

"Vad menar du med att "Träna" den här pojken? Han kan väl inte vara…?" Haikus röst blev lägre och lägre. Sakta började han pussla ihop två och två.

"Han är från Konoha, visst är han?" Haiku kände hur en klump bildades i bröstet. Han ville bara glömma allt som hade med Konoha att göra. Med en nickning så menade Kenkon ett ja.

Vad skulle han göra? Om det inte vore för Kenkon så skulle han och Taiji fortfarande vara i konoha och leva sina eländiga liv, eller så skulle dom kanske redan varit döda, Haiku orkade inte tänka efter alla möjligheter. Han kunde inte säga nej till henne.

"VA!?" exploderade fram Naruto till slut.

"Vad menar du?! Var det inte du som skulle träna mig till att kunna få hem Sasuke? och vad menar du med att döda mig?!" Naruto var arg, nej, han var vansinnig!

´_Hur kunde hon? Var det inte hon som själv hade sagt tydligt att hon skulle träna honom till att bli stark bortom alla tänkbara sätt? Lögnare!´_

Kenkon gav till en lång och trött suck. Hon spärrade sedan in blicken i Naruto och sa med långsamma och klara ord:

"Jag vet, lille ninja, men jag orkar inte gå igenom grunderna med dig, och eftersom du verkar ha en ganska tjock skalle så skulle jag säkert döda dig efter en veckas träning, Det vill du inte, va? Sen så får vi se, Naru-ponken, om ett år. Bli stark, och gör mig inte besviken!" med dom orden så kom det ett svart hål upp och slukade Kenkon. Man kunde fortfarande höra hennes ekande skratt i bakhuvudet.

Kenkon var inte att leka med, så långt hade han kommit.

Dom båda killarna gav varandra en snabb blick innan dom tillät sig att rysa till och ge ut en patetisk suck.

**HAIKUTAIJIHAIKUTAIJIHAIKUTAIJIHELENAHAIKUTAIJIHAIKUTAJI**

Nåå, det enda jag kan säga för tillfället är att jag inte riktigt vet vilket håll den här historien kommer att gå.

Jag hoppas ni tycker om den i alla fall!

Jag skulle satsa på att det tredje kapitlet kommer upp om en vecka eller så, men man kan aldrig vara för säker…

Sen om ni har några synpunkter eller något om den här serien, tveka inte en sekund på att berätta den! Det skulle kännas skönt för mig om någon berättade för mig vad jag gjort för fel och så, så jag kan undvika det i framtiden ;) eller om ni vill att något ska komma med så kan ni säga det med, även om jag tyvärr inte kan lova att jag har med det…


	3. Enter: possibilities

Dom stod bara där och stirrade på varandra. Ingen gjorde någon min på att röra sig.

Allt bara snurrade i huvudet på Naruto.

_´Påminn mig igen på varför jag gick med på det här? Jag svarade inte ens ett ja, och hon bara greppade tag i mig och tog allt för givet! Sen hjälper det ju inte ytterligare att hon bara lämnade mig med den här snubben!´_

Han gav Haiku en lång och intensiv blick. Vad skulle den här mannen kunna lära honom? Då kunde han lika gärna gått med på att åka iväg och träna med Jiraya!

Haiku så blicken Naruto gav honom. Någonting slog honom där. Han var väldigt lik den fjärde hokagen, vad var det han hette nu igen? Någonting med Arashi… sak samma. Han gav Naruto samma intensiva blick. Kunde han vara släkt med honom? Nu förstod han varför Kenkon ville att han skulle träna honom, eller "testa honom" som hon själv hade uttryckt sig. Lika bra att börja på en gång så inte oskyldiga liv gick till spillo. Ett år var inte så mycket när det gällde Kenkon.

"Okej grabben, Naruto var det, eller hur? Lyssna på mig. Nog för att hon sa att vi hade ett år på oss, så har vi inte tid att bara stå och se ut som ett par handikappade stackare, även om jag måste erkänna att du ser ut att vara riktigt duktig på det…" muttrade han fram. Naruto kom ur sin dvala och såg först chockad ut, vilket omvandlades till raseri ganska fort.

"Och vad menar du med det då?!" Naruto såg ut att vara redo att slå ner det första bästa som sa någonting förolämpande igen. Han började bli trött på alla som trodde att han inte var värd något. Som trodde att han inte kunde tänka själv.

Varför trodde alla att han var efterbliven på något sätt? Var det något han gjorde eller sa, eller var det bara hans utseende?

Kunde det vara så?

"okej, jag erkänner att jag kanske inte är den skarpaste kniven i lådan, men måste ni behandla mig som en fem-åring? Jag är faktiskt tolv år gammal."

Haiku tänkte efter ett tag. Han hade rätt, dom skulle inte komma någonvart med att bara stå och förolämpa varandra. Nog för att han bara ville glömma allt som hade med Konoha att göra och leva sitt fridfulla liv tillsammans med Taiji, så hade han inte något val i det här. Lika bra att göra det bästa av året.

"Okej, förlåt mitt beteende, men det är bara det att jag vill helst bara glömma allt som har med den världen att göra, men Kenkon verka se något i dig så jag ska inte göra henne besviken. Kom med nu, vi ska hem till mitt ställe."

Haiku gjorde vevande gester och manade på att Naruto skulle följa efter, vilket han snabbt och lydigt gjorde.

Haiku grabbade tag i sina saker snabbt innan dom båda gick utför dörren och mot Haiku och Taiji's bostad.

**NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO**

´_Jag orkar inte bry mig längre, inget verkar lönsamt i vilket fall som helst. Jag menar, varför sa Kenkon att hon skulle träna mig, för att bara lämna mig? Och sen säga att hon dödar mig om jag inte blivigt stark nog för henne? Hur stark är hon då? Och vad kommer alla att säga i Konoha när de alla märker att jag bara gått upp i rök? Skulle de ens bry sig?´_

Jag började få en stark migrän igen. Jag riktigt kände hur nålarna pressades in i tinningarna på mig. En klump formades i magen när jag tänkte tillbaka till Konoha.

_´Jag glömde nästan min lilla dispyt med Sakura, vilket några av mina andra vänner höll med henne om, och att så gott som alla invånare i konoha hatar mig med allt dom äger och har, åh, glömde jag nämna att Sasuke drog sin chidori igenom bröstet på mig och lämnade mig för döden? Trodde väl det.´ _

Jag satte fortsatte att gå efter Haiku på väg hem till honom. Och jag kunde bara tänka en sak när jag granskade omgivningen vi var i, och det var WOW!

_´Hur kan dom där högarna av metall rulla av sig själva i sån hastighet? Och vad var det för högt skrämmande oljud som kommer från dom? Vad är allt det här? Frågorna bara rullar upp, men jag vet inte vad jag ska börja med, jag kanske borde vänta tills vi är framme hemma hos honom innan jag bombar på med alla frågor.´_

Med det i mina tankar så ökade jag takten för att komma ikapp.

**NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO**

Dom var äntligen framme.

Dom hade en ganska liten lägenhet i utkanten av deras ´by´, som verkade ganska folktom och övergiven.

_´Toppen, precis som min förra lägenhet, fast det är ju klart, jag ska ju bo med Haiku och den där Taiji nu, så jag är väl inte ensam…´_

Rummen var inte så små som han föst hade föreställt sig. Hallen var i en fräsch mintgrön färg men nästan svarta lister. Det var en ganska lång naturvit korridor som gick direkt från hallen till badrummet, och det fanns två dörrar på varje sida om korridoren. Jupps, det var hela deras lägenhet. Det första dörren till höger var till ett hemmatrevligt kök med rutiga tapeter i olika gröna nyanser, där en kvinna stod vid spisen och kokade te vatten.

Hon var vacker, tyckte Naruto. Inte lika mystiskt vacker och intensiv som Kenkon, men definitivt en skönhet. Hon hade långt svart hår som gav ut en mossgrön glans i ljuset, men hennes frisyr var att hon hade det ganska kortklippt längst upp med bara underhåret ner till midjan i två tofsar. Hon hade ett enkelt blekt orange träningslinne som satt ganska tajt med ett par svarta, pösiga träningsbyxor.

Hon vände sig om och såg på Haiku och Naruto med stort intresse. Hon hade ett vackert ansikte, med kolsvarta ögon inramade av långa mörka ögonfransar, ett par fylliga läppar och höga kindben. Hon höjde på ett av hennes perfekta mörka ögonbryn åt Haiku och gav honom ett frågande ansiktsuttryck.

Lika bra att ta det hela från början.

När Haiku hade introducerat Naruto och Taiji för varandra och berättat klart om att det var själva Kenkon som hade begärt att dom skulle träna pojken i ett helt år, innan hon kom tillbaka för att hämta honom, hade Taiji fått en sjukligt blekt ansikte istället för hennes fräscha solbränna.

"Så Naruto är från Konoha?" fick hon till slut fram från chocken. Haiku gav ifrån sig en allvarlig nickning.

Naruto började känna sig obekväm igen, vad var det för fel på att han kom från Konoha?

"Inte för att verka oförskämd nu, men vad har ni emot att jag är från Konoha, eller från själva Konoha i sig?" Naruto var inte dum, han visste hur man skulle bete sig. Han såg bara inte varför han skulle bry sig i en by där så gott som alla redan hatade honom bara för att han fanns, så varför bry sig om artighet?

Naruto kände att någonting med den där flytande substansen, det hade ändrat honom. Han kände sig inte lika hyper som han vanligtvis borde känt sig.

Han var i en annan dimension med en massa coola snubbar som skulle lära honom massa nya jutsus och annat! Varför kände han inte för att hoppa runt och skrika i lycka?

Oh Nej.

Tänk om han började få Sasuke syndromet?

Oh, den skräcken.

Naruto drog genast bort dom skrämmande tankarna och tittade upp för att få svar på sin fråga. Haiku såg ut att vara i en svår situation medan Taiji såg ut som att hon hoppades att allt det här bara var en dröm. Sen, som en blixt så såg man att Haiku kom på något. Han tittade på Naruto i ett nytt ljus.

"Ehm, Naruto? Vad sa du att ditt efternamn var nu igen?" han gav en menande blick till Taiji, som i en blixt verkade komma på något och såg förskräckt på Naruto.

Okej, skumt.

"Uzumaki, känner ni igen det eller?" Naruto visste att sannolikheten med att dom visste något om hans familj var nog desamma som att Sasuke skulle sitta lugnt och dricka jordgubbs te tillsammans med Itachi medan Sakura skulle dansa flamenco tillsammans med Lee just nu i denna stund.

Haiku gav varandra en menande blick innan Taiji svarade.

"Jo, i själva verket så kommer vi två från Konoha, njae, Haiku kommer egentligen från Wave country, men flyttade till konoha bara kanske tre år innan vi flyttade hit. Jag var en av dom sista som var kvar från Harumi-klanen, som har en Bloodline limit, men nog med det nu, tillbaka till ämnet." hon gav Naruto ett litet klent leende innan hon fortsatte.

"Jag kände din mor, Uzumaki Emi. Hon och jag gick i samma klass i ninja akademin. Fast hon flyttade in till konoha när hon var sex år gammal från lightning Country, precis till när man ska börja ninja akademin. Hon blev genast en av skolans populäraste tjejer. Fast hon verkade inte bry sig om det, eller dra nytta av det heller. Hon verkade mest bli irriterad utav det." Taiji tog en paus och tittade på Naruto. Hans ansikte var som gjutet ur sten och man riktigt såg hur han väntade på att få höra mer. En pang av skyldighet och smärta slog ner i magen som ett knytnävslag.

Hon tittade mot Haiku och bad med ögonen att han skulle fortsätta. Han gav nickade och harklade sig så att Naruto skulle ägna uppmärksamheten åt honom.

Naruto tittade intresserat upp och gav all sin uppmärksamhet till Haiku utan att ägna en tanke på Taiji.

"Som sagt, din mor, om vi har rätt i det faktumet, gjorde mer än bra ifrån sig i akademin, hon blev så gott som genast en genin och inte långt efter det så blev hon en Chuunin. Hon skröt aldrig om sig själv eller såg sig som något som var bättre än någon annan." Haiku log åt dom få minnena han hade tillsammans med Emi.

"Nåå?" Naruto så gott som hoppade av lycka! Att tänka sig att hans mor hade vart en ninja hade aldrig slagit honom. Klart han hade undrat vilka dom hade varit ibland, men han hade inte ägnat det mycket tid. Några fulla bybor hade skrikigt till honom när han var liten att hans mor inte hade varit något annat än en smutsig hora som hade lämnat honom vid födseln och flyttat till en annan by. Klart att han inte hade velat tro på dom, men vet man ingenting själv, inte ens hur ens föräldrar hade sett ut, så blir man genast tveksam och blir kluven på vad man själv tror mot dom andras.

"Men, hon ville inte heller gå upp högre än Chuunin, fast hon var mer än kapabel att göra det. Hon dog när hon födde dig, är jag rädd för."

Naruto kände hur hans mage knöt ihop sig. Vad annars? Så gott som alla hade blivit dödade av den där psykopat räven, förutom hans mor. Han hade mördat henne med hans existens.

"Jag förstår." orden kom ut som gift. Gift mot sig själv.

Han hade alltid undrat hur hans mor hade sett ut.

"Kan ni berätta hur min mor såg ut?" Naruto såg hur Taiji ställde sig upp och gick mot ett skåp ovanför en mikrovågsugn. Hon plockade ut en gammal sliten bilderbok.

Hon manade sig tillbaka och satte sig bredvid honom. Hon höll ut ett slitet foto med två personer på det. Den ena var en yngre version av Taiji, även om han måste erkänna att det såg ut att skilja sig max tre år.

Naruto drog in andan. Den andra tjejen var en skönhet.

Hon hade långt mörkt blått hår som slutade vid hennes armbågar ungefär i vilda spikiga vågor med en spretig lugg. Hon hade de vanliga ninja skorna där man visade tårna med den vanliga chuunin kostymen, Svarta jogging byxor, en långärmad svart tröja med chuunin västen över. Hon hade fingerlösa handskar med en metallplatta som gick ut ända till armbågarna på för att skydda mot t.ex. svärd, kunai's och shuriken's.

Hon hade stora turkosblåa ögon med långa ögonfransar och perfekta ögonbryn. Hon hade munnen i ett stort leende där hon visade sina bländande vita tänder som var inramade av fylliga mörkröda läppar. Hon hade ett litet födelsemärke på sidan under sitt högra öga.

Fastän alla färger var olika mot Narutos, så var deras gendrag otäckt lika. Dom hade samma näsa, samma haka och panna och samma stora leende. Deras lyster i ögonen var densamma också. Naruto visste med stor säkerhet att han måste vara nära relaterad till den där kvinnan på ett eller annat sätt. En underlig känsla kom upp i magen på honom.

Det hade varit hans mor.

**NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO **

Efter att Naruto hade fått sett fotot så visade dom honom resten av huset. Rummet bredvid köket var deras sovrum som var i en lätt babyblå färg, med en stor dubbelsäng i mitten av rummet med kuddarna mot väggen. På vardera sida om sängen var det två nattduksbord med lampor på. Väggen mot sängen var i själva verket garderober där deras kläder låg.

Deras badrum var ganska stort med både en jacuzzi, toalett, handfat med ett spegelskåp ovanför och en dusch längst in, med tvättmaskin längst mot dörren. Det var i ljusblått kakel.

Rummet därefter var deras vardagsrum. Väggarna var målade i en blek persika/orange färg som påminde Naruto om solnedgången. Dom hade en stor hörnsoffa i natur brunt läder med ett glasbord som var emot den stora Tv:n. Ena väggen var glasdörrar som ledde ut till en hyfsat stor vit balkong med stora palmliknande växter i varje hörn. Naruto såg sig runtom i rummet igen och märke att det fanns några växter därinne med.

Det sista rummet var i en mörkröd färg som förmodligen var påmålat för hand eftersom att det såg ut att flyta på väggarna. Rummet hade smala svarta lister i varje hörn. Det fanns alla möjliga saker i rummet, men i mitten stod det en kateder med några mappar med papper. Det var Haikus arbetsrum, plus att det tydligen var ett rum där dom la saker dom inte riktigt dom visste dom skulle ta itu med för tillfället. Det hade ett stort fönster med gardiner i olika gråa nyanser som såg ut som rök. Tyget var i ett silkigt, tunt och fladdrigt material.

Naruto tyckte om rummet. Trots att det var i mörka färger så kände han samhörighet med rummet.

Han mindes att han alltid skulle ha ljusa (helst orange) färger på rum och allt som hade med det. Vilken idiot han var. Han tittade ner på sin träningsoverall med en rynkad näsa.

Sen när skrek den så mycket?

"så, Naruto, vi har en tältsäng åt dig så länge. Vi köper en säng och kläder till dig imorgon, och förmodligen andra nödvändigheter också." Haiku drog fram en tältsäng med en kudde och en filt.

"Tack så mycket, jag ska betala tillbaka det så snart jag kan." Naruto tog av sig jackan och satte sig på madrassen. Det hade varit en lång och väldigt ansträngande dag för hjärnan att hinna med.

"Okej, men du vet att du inte behöver det. Då får du sova så gott så ses vi imorgon igen." Taiji gav Naruto en lätt kram och en puss på kinden innan de två äldre lämnade rummet för att låta pojken tänka ifred.

…………………………………………………..,,

Naruto låg där och kände hur mörkret slukade honom. Han hade ingenstans att gå. Hans hjärna var som bränt gummi för tillfället.

Han visste vem hans mor var nu. _´Men vem var min far? Det visste dom säkert. Men, i såna fall, varför hade dom inte nämnt honom?´_ Tankarna kom tillbaka.

Av vad han hört om sin mor så borde hon i alla fall inte blivigt ihop med någon slusk.

Nu ville han tillbaka till Konoha för att kunna leta efter hennes fil som ninja, eller få höra mer om henne från folk som säkert kände henne en gång i tiden.

Konoha.

Han visste inte riktigt längre vad han tyckte.

Saknade folk honom? Tsunade var säkert rasande och undrade vart han tagit vägen. Hon hade säkert placerat honom i filen för missing nins. Toppen.

_´Jag undrar om Sakura ångrar vad hon sa till mig?´_ Neej, varför skulle hon? Hon var envis som en åsna när det gällde hennes "Sasuke-kun", och det enda han fick när han käftade emot var en mega smäll i huvudet. Hon var brutalt stark när hon blev arg, var han tvungen att medge, Inget snack om saken.

Med fortsatta tankar om bra stunder, och mindre bra stunder så började Han slumra in och försvinna in i de ovetandes land.

………………………………

Naruto vaknade med ett ryck.

Han kände hur det började komma vinddrag och tittade sig omkring med alla sinnena på spänn. Han omgavs av totalt mörker.

Plötsligt hörde han ett muntert fnitter precis bakom honom. Han snurrade runt och stod ansikte med ansikte mot Kenkon. Hennes svarta och röda/lila ögon glittrade av munterhet och hon hade ett stort bländande leende. Hennes röda läppar hade fortfarande en blöt glans som sken i mörkret.

Han visste inte riktigt om det var tid att börja oroa sig över vad hon skulle komma med nu. Vänta, sa hon inte att han var fast här i ett år för att se hur stark han kunde bli?

Han gav henne en misstänksam blick.

"Vad tänker du göra med mig nu då?"

"Naruto! Vad menar du med det?"

"Ja, man vet ju aldrig med dig, du drog mig ju till en annan dimension för i helvete! Vem vet vad mer du är kapabel av!?" Naruto kände hur all förvirring och ilska bubblade upp i honom. Chocken var över nu. Hon hade tagit honom från Konoha och förstört hans chans att bli hokage, att bli igenkänd för den han var, och inte Kyuubi!

Hon hade förstört allt.

Naruto kände hur förtvivlan tog över och han satte sig ner på sängen igen. När han hade ställt sig upp kom han inte ihåg.

"Seså, lugna ner dig nu. Jag kommer inte våldta dig om du nu trodde det!" hon gav Naruto en lätt klapp på axeln innan hon tände lampan på nattduksbordet och satte sig bredvid honom.

Naruto gav henne in ingående blick och märkte att hon hade andra kläder på sig. Nu hade hon en blekrosa klänning som gick i Lolita-stil, med frilliga kanter och puffiga ärmar. Fas hennes klänning slutade precis ovanför knäna, och under bysten hade hon ett mörklila snöre som gick runt några varv och var hopknuten som en rosett där fram. Hon hade även några likadana snören runt hennes handleder som var långa och hängde ner, sen hade hon strumpbyxor som precis slutade några centimeter innan klänningen började. Hon hade bytt ut sina klack skor mot ett par andra som Naruto inte kunde säga vad det var, men ena skon var röd med svarta skosnören medan andra skon var vit med röda skosnören. (Converse!, det vet ni väl? Naruto vet ju inte så mycket om våra alla sko sorter.)

Själv satt han i bara sina gröna sidenkalsonger och sin svarta t-shirt. Precis när han om på det så märkte han hur hon tittade på honom upp och ner med ännu ett av hennes djävulska leenden. Hon hade fått en galen glimt i hennes ögon igen.

Naruto kände hur hans kinder hettade till. _´kan hon inte bara glutta lite diskret som vanliga personer?´ _Nog för att Uzumaki Naruto aldrig sa nej till ett äventyr, men det här började spåra ut totalt. Till och med för honom.

"Vad vill du, Kenkon? Jag vet att du inte kom hit bara för att småprata."

Kenkon gav till ett förtjust litet skratt. "inget undgår dig, inte sant? Du är visst mer observant än vad folk tror." hon knuffade ner Naruto på sängen och lutade sig över honom innan han ens hann reagera. Hon höll fast honom med sina knän vid hans lår och ena hennes han höll fast hans händer ovanför hans huvud.

När Naruto insåg vilken position dom var i så gav han till ett litet rop av förvåning medan hans kinder ändrade färg till mörkröd på nolltid.

_´VAFAN!?´_ var det enda vettiga som kom ut från Narutos huvud just nu.

……………………………………,,

_´Så söt han är´ _Kenkon kunde inte dölja sitt leende som kom fram av Narutos generade ansikte. Vad skulle han göra om hon slickade honom över hans kind? Hur skulle han reagera? Hon var tvungen att prova! Med en långsam rörelse så lutade hon sig ner över en väldigt generad och förvirrad Naruto, och gav honom ett försiktigt slick från hans hals upp till precis under ögat.

Naruto stelnade upp i chock.

Adrenalinet pumpade i Kenkon, hon gav Naruto ett lömskt leende innan hon låångsamt lutade sig ner med sina glansiga läppar mot hans öra och viskade med en förförisk röst:

"Så synd att du är så ung, Naruto. Om du bara vore några år äldre så skulle jag nog inte kunna behärska mig."

För att demonstrera så bet hon honom i örat lite lätt för att sedan slicka där hon bitit. Naruto låg som förstelnad ett tag och rörde inte en muskel, sedan så slappnade han av och tittade intensivt upp mot henne en lång stund. Med en död röst så frågade han:

"Du bara jävlas med mig, inte sant?"

Kenkon bara stirrade ner på pojken som låg under henne. Han hade gett upp. Det såg ut som att han hade fått nog och inte orkade mer. Hade det verkligen varit fel i att se om han var värdig att tränas?

Var han verkligen så här lätt att bryta? Var han verkligen så här svag? Hon kände hur besvikelsen och ilskan bubblade upp i henne. Hon hade inte vart så här arg och besviken på flera år! Hon släppte hans händer och tog ett hårt grepp om hans axlar.

"Vad tänker du göra om jag gör det då!? Va inte en sån jävla mes! Jag vet att du tål mycket mer Naruto!" Naruto kunde se hur hennes svarta öga sakta omvandlades till den röd/lila färgen hennes andra öga hade. Det började krypa under Narutos skinn, och han märkte att han började få gåshud.

"du är inte den enda speciella Naruto, jag vet att du klarar av mycket mer än så här, har du klarat av alla hemska blickar och skitprat bakom din rygg så kan du knappast bryta ihop av det här."

Hennes hår hade även ändrats till helt svart med en glans av blått i det. Borta var den lättsamma tjejen med missanpassade ögon och tvåfärgat hår. Nu var det en svarthårig tjej kvar med röda iskalla ögon som borrade in i din själ. Hon hade en elegans över sig som inte gick att beskriva. Om Naruto tyckte hon var obehaglig förut, ja, då visste han inte vad han skulle tycka om hennes skrämmande aura som spred sig över rummet. Vore han en vanlig person, och inte en tränad ninja så skulle han nog ha pissat på sig vid hennes förändring. Men han visste ändå att det fortfarande var Kenkon. Bara på ett mer allvarligt, kusligt sätt. Han kände hur hennes naglar borrade in i hans axlar och försökte skaka av dom, men förgäves.

Hon hade honom i ett stålgrepp.

_´så hon har verkligen två personligheter´_ kom han slutligen fram till. Vad skulle han göra? Den här sidan av henne var säkert en galen massmördare! Det kunde han satsa allt han ägde och hade på!

Naruto försökte slå sig fri, med Kenkon håll han i ett järngrepp medan hon sakta fick fram ett obehagligt leende. Naruto kände hur paniken började rinna upp inom honom.

"Vad vill du ha från mig!? Vad vill du att jag ska göra!?" Han började bli trött på hur hon stirrade på honom. Från att försöka våldta sig på honom i ena sekunden till att vara beredd på att död honom i den nästa. Det var i alla fall hur Naruto kände med alla killing intent hon sände iväg genom rummet och mot honom.

_´Borde inte Haiku eller Taiji känna all killing intent? Var inte de två ninjas förut?´ _

Han såg med förskräckelse hur hennes leende blev större. Hon lutade sig närmare honom igen och viskade knappt hörbart mot hans läppar:

"jag vill inte bli besviken, Naruto-kun. Jag vill veta att jag gjorde rätt i att ta dig hit för att göra dig starkare. Jag vet att Sasuke kommer bli tränad av Orochimaru, jag vet att Sakura kommer hamna under Tsunades vingar. Jag vet att alla andra kommer att bli tränade och hamna i kategorin chuunin minst, om inte jounin. Vem skulle träna dig, Naruto? Kakashi kommer bara att tänka på hur dum han vart på att träna Sasuke, sakura kommer ha fullt upp med Tsunade, alla andra av dina vänner har sina egna team och lärare att träna med."

Det gjorde ont. Orden hade kommit som en stark käftsmäll från Sakura. Men han visste att Kenkon hade rätt. Vem skulle ägna tid åt honom om han hade vart kvar i Konoha? Den stackars lilla, irriterande, högljudda ninjan som aldrig kunde göra någonting rätt. Han skulle bli det svarta fåret igen nu när Sasuke stack.

Men det gjorde fortfarande ont att höra det från en så gott som främling som han mött för första gången denna morgon. Hur hon visste allt hade han fortfarande ingen aning om, men antog att hon borde veta det mesta eftersom att hon höll ihop alla dimensionerna.

"Så, hur hade du tänkt göra mig starkare, om jag får fråga?"

Han var tvungen att fråga. Och han var tvungen att veta om hon verkligen ville att han skulle bli starkare för hans egen skull, eller om hon ville ha något utav honom. Det verkade som om hon ville lite av både.

Hennes leende blev omöjligt större innan hon svarade.

"Den svåra vägen såklart, du ska inte tro att det kommer bli lätt för dig. Du ska lära dig chakra kontroll, en massa nya jutsu's, lära dig att se igenom genjutsu och utöva den själv utan problem, du ska lära dig hur man läker sår och skador. Sen ska du få lära dig strategier, hur man läser av kartor och stjärnorna, mer matte, historia och hur man smälter in i bakgrunden." hon tog ett djupt andetag efter att hon hade sagt allt det där.

"Tur för dig att jag känner mig generös idag, pojk. Men jag kan tyvärr inte stanna längre."

Med dom orden så föll hon ihop över honom.

Sakta så blev hennes hår åter till det blekrosa på ena sidan medan den andra höll sig korpsvart. Efter en liten stund så lyfte hon upp sig själv igen och tittade ner på naruto med sina opassande ögon igen.

"Du är tillbaka."

Hon gav honom ett fåraktigt leende.

"Ledsen att du fick möta henne, eller, ehm… Mig. Du kanske har listat ut att jag är lite personlighetskluven."

Naruto gav henne en blick som tydligt sa _´LITE?!´_

Hon gav till ett av sina små skratt innan hon klev Naruto och satte sig bredvid honom. Naruto, som hade glömt bort deras position rodnade djupt och satte sig snabbt upp bredvid henne. _´Hur gick det där till?! Hon måste vara minst sjutton år gammal! Varför sitter hon och raggar på mig? Jag är ju bara tolv år för guds skull! PEDOFIL!´ _Med en vass blick sköt han ifrån sig orden mentalt till henne. Hon verkade först försöka ignorera honom, med sedan så vände hon sig om och spände lekfullt blicken i honom.

"Sa du något, Naru-Chan? Om jag inte hade fel så skulle jag tro att du tyckte jag verkade vara en pedofil." hon höjde på ena ögonbrynet åt honom, sen lutade hon sig över honom igen, munnen precis vid hans öra.

"Jag sa ju att du var för ung för mig just nu, sa jag inte det?" hon lutade sig ännu närmare mot honom igen och tog handen innanför t-shirten på honom, lade bara handen över magen på honom. Naruto rös och gav ifrån sig ett överraskat ljud samtidigt som han försökte ta undan hennes hand från sin mage.

"Om jag vore en pedofil eller våldtäktsman så skulle jag inte sluta, hur mycket du än skulle kämpa emot. Glöm inte det, Älskling."

Med en snabb rörelse så drog hon undan handen och satt plötsligt en halvmeter ifrån honom med ett oskyldigt uttryck över hennes vackra ansikte. Men Naruto visste bättre.

"Så du sa att jag inte skulle få det lätt från och med nu? När ska jag börja träna då? Imorgon?" Naruto försökte byta samtalsämne diskret, men glömde bort sig så fort alla frågor ploppade upp i huvudet på honom. Han var visst en sådan av naturen, hade han hört.

Kenkon såg road ut.

"Helt rätt, Älskling. Det betyder att det inte kommer finnas några genvägar, och vi kommer börja om från grunden. Och sen, inte för att skryta, men jag kan ju några uråldriga jutsus som inte används nå mer, på grund av att dem drog för mycket chakra. Men i ditt fall är det nog inte så farligt, tror du inte?" hon gav ut ett stort flin mot Naruto. Naruto förstod direkt piken/komplimangen och flinade tillbaka.

"men tyvärr så måste jag stå vid mitt ord att du kommer vara här med Haiku och Taiji i ett år. Dom är väldigt pålitliga och två av mina bästa och närmaste vänner. Du kommer att möta en massa folk på vägen, från mina order såklart." Hon gav Naruto ett retsamt leende. "Även om jag sa deras namn nu så skulle du inte minnas ett enda imorgon!"

"Vad menar du med det?! Påstår du att jag inte skulle minnas?" Naruto fejkade en förolämpad blick, men tog snabbt tillbaka sitt neutrala ansiktsuttryck.

"Men men, vi kommer mötas igen om ett år, Naruto." Kenkon gav Naruto ett av sina mest allvarliga ansiktsuttryck. "och jag ber dig inte nu, utan jag kräver att du visar dig värdig för mig då. Eller vill du ha två år, Älskling?" hon såg Narutos arga blick och fick tillbaka sitt flin. "precis som jag trodde, om ett år blir det. Åh, just ja! Jag höll nästan på att glömma!"

Kenkon rotade ner i en avv sina små söta fickor som tillhörde hennes otroligt söta/HostPorrigaHost klänning och fiskade upp en ganska bred ring i silver.

Naruto gav den en cynisk blick.

_´Vad ska hon göra med den där ringen? Fria till mig nu också? Räckte det inte med alla överfall som hände nu under den senaste halvtimmen?´ _

Kenkon fångade hans blick och började skratta.

"Idiot! Det här är ingen vanlig ring!" hon placerade den på narutos högra långfinger. "Det är en transporterings ring!" hon gav honom ett brett leende medan han studerade den mer ingående. Ingenting. Den var helt slät. Kenkon fortsatte:

"den fungerar när du vill förflytta dig till ett annat ställe eller dimension. Men jag säger det här bara en gång, använd den inte för mycket. Och Haiku och Taiji ska vara med när du använder den, uppfattat? Dom ska ändå vara med dig till vilken dimension du än ska till." Naruto nickade i svar. "Bra."

Hon ställde sig upp och slätade ut hennes klänning innan hon tittade ner på honom igen.

"Jag ska nog börja ge mig av nu, Älskling. Men du ska veta att jag kommer att hålla ett öga på dig, så du skulle bara våga lata dig! Gör mig stolt!"

Naruto suckade och tittade sig omkring i rummet. Någonting klickade.

"du har haft för en jutsu som gör att Haiku och Taiji inte skulle vakna eller höra vårat samtal, har jag rätt?"

Kenkon gav till et litet fniss. "Precis, Älskling. Du observerar verkligen."

Hon började gå mot dörren, men stannade med handen på handtaget.

"Och en sak till, du verkar vara rädd om tiden när det gäller med att bli en missing nin och allt det där. Men jag måste informera dig om att tiderna i dimensionerna inte är helt lika. Oroa dig inte, en månad i den här världen motsvarar ungefär en timme i din värld"

Med dom orden så gick hon fram till honom och gav honom en puss på kinden. Med ett leende så började hon snurra ihop och försvann mitt i tomma intet.

Med ett förvirrat sinne så lade sig Naruto ner och hamnade i en drömlös sömn.


	4. Enter: Shopping

Hejsan Allihopa! Ledsen för den sena uppdateringen… men det har varit lite stressigt med sommarjobb nu och allt sånt där, sen får man inte glömma att mitt Internet har vart helt trasigt nu under ett tag…hemskt, men sant. Sen en sak till Taiji uttalas som "Tadji", eller ni får väl tycka som ni vill men, det är iaf så jag har hennes namn i mitt huvud men bestämde mig för att stava så. End of story.

Aja, men nu kommer det senare kapitlet! ;) ENJOY!

**Disclaimer**: Isn't it obvious? Ifall jag ägde naruto så skulle jag väl inte ägna tid åt en fanfic? 

Med dom orden så gick hon fram till honom och gav honom en puss på kinden. Med ett leende så började hon snurra ihop och försvann mitt i tomma intet.

Med ett förvirrat sinne så lade sig Naruto ner och hamnade i en drömlös sömn.

…………………………...,

Solen sken över rummet så väggarna nästan såg kusligt flytande ut. Utanför fönstret så kvittrade fåglarna lite lätt och allt var frid.

Utanför rummet så stod Haiku och Taiji och tittade in genom glipan till dörren. Naruto var fortfarande i en ganska djup sömn, och de ville inte väcka honom direkt än. Klockan var ju bara halv sju på morgonen. Efter att de båda hade gluttat in i rummet tillräckligt så talade Taiji.

"Vet du om Kenkon var över till honom inatt, Haiku?" Hon gav sin fästman/slash/sambo ett bekymrat uttryck och tittade mot Naruto ännu en gång med oro i blicken.

Kenkon hade lämnat ett brev. Ett brev som förklarade allt. Det hade börjat med fakta om pojken och hans liv, om vad som fanns inne i honom. Att det var just Emi's son som hade fått en av de svansrankade demonerna förseglad inuti sin mage, och inte nog med det, den starkaste av dom med!

Kyuubi no Yoko.

Taiji rös vid blotta minnet. Hon och Haiku hade vart med i slaget mot den demonen, och det hade inte vart kul. Det var ett under att de två fortfarande var vid liv. Känslan utav dens bara blotta existens den natten, dess genomträngande ondska och illvilja som sågade genom ens ben och blotta själ, känslan av hjälplöshet gav henne fortfarande hemska rysningar och gåshud. Och dess blick, det gav henne fortfarande vanvettiga mardrömmar.

Att en så oskyldig pojke kunde få en sån otroligt stor börda vid sin födsel var bortom hennes förstånd. I brevet så stod det att han hade varit hatad i hela sitt liv utan att veta varför. Vid tolv års ålder fick han veta det utöver en olycka som kunde kostat honom livet med en lärare, som nästan hade fått offra sitt liv för att rädda Naruto. En annan lärare hade lurat honom att stjäla den fjärde Hokagens förbjudna rulle med alla Jutsus och förseglingar som den fjärde hade förbjudit innan han dog i kampen mot Kyuubi. Och han hade snott den, gömt sig i skogen och lärt sig Kage Bunshin på bara några timmar. Efter det så hade läraren som ljugit för honom berättat att han var kyuubi no yoko. Efter den händelsen så visste han ju varför alla hatade honom, men han var ju inte Kyuubi! Taiji kände hur ilskan bubblade upp inom henne. Han hade den förseglad inom sig, och det var en helt annan sak!

Men Naruto hade inte börjat hata alla som bodde där, utan försökte ännu hårdare att bli igenkänd av alla. Försökt att bevisa att han bara var Uzumaki Naruto, en person som stävade efter titeln Hokage. Efter det hade han hamnat i ett team bestående av den sista medlemmen av Uchiha klanen, Uchiha Sasuke och en flicka vid namn Haruno Sakura. Båda medlemmarna hade inte visat honom den respekt han förtjänade eller behövde, vilket ledde till dåligt samarbete inom Teamet.

Senare nu för bara några veckor sedan så förådde Uchiha Sasuke byn och lämnade alla för Orochimaru. Taiji mindes honom med avsmak, han hade gett henne kalla kårar.

Naruto hade försökt att hålla kvar Sasuke, och dem två hade slagits tills Naruto var nära döden. Sasuke var den enda som hade accepterat Naruto för den han var, även om han aldrig sa det. Och det visste Naruto.

Hon hade en svag misstanke om att Sasuke hade känt desamma om Naruto, eftersom att det hade stått lite grann om hans bakgrund också så att dem skulle förstå lite mer om vad allt handlade om. Sen framåt slutet så hade Kenkon förklarat att hans andra medlem i teamet, Sakura, hade gett Naruto skulden för att Sasuke hade lämnat dem.

Både Haiku och Taiji fick plötsligt en spontan lust att spöa skiten ur något eller någon med rosa hår.

Haiku skakade på huvudet.

"Jag har ingen aning om jag ska vara ärlig, med det är nog mest troligt att hon var över och försökte skrämma honom eller något, det ligger i hennes natur, om du nu minns?" Han gav henne ett av sina sällsynta leenden och dem båda begav sig av in i köket. Taiji började hacka frukt och liknande medan Haiku hällde upp tevatten.

Dom både gjorde sina sysslor under tystnad medan dem undrade på vem dem skulle besöka först. Ett till papper hade följt med som Kenkon hade skrivit, där det stod vad han skulle tränas i och hur, för hur lång tid och hur snabbt dem skulle gå framåt i träningen… sen vilka personer dem skulle söka upp för att Naruto skulle få fördjupa sig i andra saker som Haiku och Taiji inte var specialiserade i.

Alla som Kenkon hade skrivit upp hade dem redan träffat och lärt känna på en viss nivå, men på samma gång så var alla livsfarliga. Alla av dem hon hade skrivit upp hade förlorat sin mänsklighet, och en av dem hade nog aldrig varit mänsklig i vilket fall som helst. Dem båda stannade upp i sina arbeten för att dra en djup suck.

Det här skulle bli ett låångt år.

………………………………..

_Det var blod överallt. Allt badade i blod. Naruto drog in ett djupt andetag och såg upp på personen som hade orsakat allt detta._

"_Sasuke!" Skrek han ut med all sin lungkapacitet han hade. Hur kunde han? Hur kunde han bara mörda alla, efter att ha svikit dom och flytt med det där äckel aset Orochimaru? Bara för att få kraft nog att mörda sin bror? Naruto såg upp i dom Blodröda ögonen. En kall kår gick ner längst hans ryggrad._

_Ögonen var döda._

"_Vad vill du, Usuratonkachi?" kom det slappa svaret. _

_Naruto hatade när Sasuke betedde sig som att han inte var värd något, som om han bara var något obehagligt under skosulan. Fast det var värre nu._

_Det verkade inte ens som att Sasuke brydde sig, som om han bara var en levande död. _

_Han hade dödat alla. Det låg döda kroppar och kroppsdelar överallt. Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan, Neiji, Hinata, Lee, Kiba… Alla. _

_Det vred sig i magen på Naruto när han såg Sasuke slicka bort allt blod från sina fingrar, med det faktum att det rann blod ända från armbågarna. Som om han hade badat i blod._

_Han hade mördat alla utan nåd, utan att ens göra en min när han skar halsen av Sakura, eller när han genomborrade Kakashi-sensei med sitt svärd… ´varför hade han då låtit mig överleva?´ Naruto rös till och började backa bakåt när Sasuke kom närmare. Det var som om han flöt fram, och den tanken gjorde honom bara mer illa till mods. _

_Plötsligt ramlade Sasuke ihop på marken och fick obehagliga spasmer. _

_´Okeej…?´ Kom det ut ur Narutos huvud, han började redan känna sig mindre rädd. Vad trodde han att han höll på med? Det där var väldigt olikt Sasuke att göra. _

_Plötsligt kom det ett genomskärande skrik från Sasuke som lät som sjutton stycken personer som får sina tarmar utslitna samtidigt. _

"_Sasuke! vad händer!?" Naruto började springa mot Sasuke men stannade upp när kroppen blev still och skriken försvann. _

_Från kroppen så började det komma ett svagt skrockande. Den började långsamt röra på sig för att hamna i en sittande ställning. _

_Is bildades i magen på Naruto. Det spelar ingen roll hur rädd han vart någon gång förut. Det här var obeskrivligt. _

_Sasuke stod upp igen och stirrade Naruto rakt in i ögonen. Men det var inte Sasukes ögon, utan Orochimaru's. Dom stirrade ner på honom som om han vore en insekt. _

"_Äntligen, äntligen har jag fått den eftertraktade och sällsynta Sharingan!" skrek han ut med sin hissande röst och gav till ett benskärande skratt. Han gav Naruto åter igen sin uppmärksamhet._

"_Nej men, om det inte är den lilla Demonen, hur står det till?"_

_Hans fejkade vänlighet fick det att dra ihop sig i magen på Naruto, den där äckliga bedragande auran han hade höll på att kväva honom samtidigt som det gav honom bestående sura uppstötningar. Han drog in ett darrigt andetag för att lugna ner sig._

"_Vad har du gjort med Sasuke?!" _

_Orochimaru gav honom ett hånfullt leende. "Vad menar du, Demon? Påstår du att jag inte är Sasuke?"_

"_Du vet mycket väl att jag vet att du inte är Sasuke!" röt Naruto tillbaka. _

_Orochimaru gav honom ett av sina pedofiliska leenden och började ta steg mot honom. Automatiskt så tog han några steg baklänges för att komma undan honom. Fast det verkade bara upphetsa Orochimaru mera, som ytterligare tog några steg mot Naruto. Så pågick det ett tag tills Naruto kände att han snubblade på något och ramlade. Han tittade på det runda objektet som han hade snubblat på. Naruto stelnade till. _

_Det var Tsunades huvud._

_Hennes huvud hade blivigt avslitet från kroppen, och det var dränkt i blod. Hennes hår hade klumpat ihop sig till mörkröda tussar med bara några få guldsken som solen utgav. Hennes ögon var uppspärrade och stirrade rakt på honom med ett anklagande och sorgset ansiktsutryck, som ändå hade fått det där tomma, livlösa skenet i sig. Det rann blod nerför hennes kinder så det såg ut som att hon grät blod. Han visste inte om han skulle skrika eller gråta lungorna ur sig._

_´Snälla, låt det här bara vara en mardröm, och jag kommer vakna snart och märka att allt är bra, precis, precis…´_

_Han kände det. Han höll på att få ett mentalt sammanbrott. Höll på att bryta ihop helt enkelt. _

_Och han hade inte ens fått chansen att fråga Sasuke varför han mördat alla. Han fick fram ett bittert leende. _

_´Det spelade tydligen ingen roll hur mycket man trodde man kände dig, din jävel, du kunde inte bli för nära någon, eller hur?´ _

_Naruto kände för en gångs skull hur ilskan bubblade upp istället för skräcken._

_´om jag nu ska dö, så ska jag dö hederligt och lojalt!´_

_Med dom tankarna snurrandes i huvudet så ställde han sig upp i ett svep och drog upp en kunai på samma gång. Han var redo. Han märkte hur förvåningen syntes i Orochimarus ormliknande ögon en sekund, för att sedan blekna lika fort som dom kom. Han märkte också hur obehagligt nära han hade kommit. Han var ungefär en halvmeter ifrån honom, och det äcklade verkligen Naruto till grunden. _

_Att se sin bästa vän bli besatt av ett pedofiläckel som hade ett bar outgrundliga gula ögon som fick ett obehagligt sken när dom stannade på honom. Och inte värre att han bara verkade vilja komma närmare och närmare… _

"_Varför har du gjort såhär mot mig?"_

_Orden slank ur honom innan han ens han registrera vad han sagt, och han visste inte vem han hade riktat dom åt heller, om det var Sasuke eller Orochimaru. Han väntade nervöst men ändå otåligt på ett svar. Orochimaru log ett galet leende och lutade sig framåt så att han hade minnen precis vid Narutos öra. ´Äckel.´ kunde det inte undgå från hans tankar._

"_Bara för att jag kan." kom det enkla svaret. Innan Naruto hann reagera eller göra något kände han en hemsk smärta i bröstet. Han drog sig snabbt undan från Orochimaru bara för att märka att han hade stuckit en kort katana djupt in i bröstet på honom. Rakt genom hjärtat, för att vara mer exakt._

_Han kände hur blodet rusade upp i munnen på honom, och allt svartnade för Naruto._

_´Så mycket för en hederlig död, va?´_

………………………………………………

_**NARUTO**_

Med ett häftigt ryck så föll han ur sängen och ner på golvet med en duns. Kroppen var glansig av svett och lakanet hade lindat sig runt benen som fick honom att känna sig instängd och fast. Svetten som var över hela hans kropp fick t-shirten att klistra sig fast honom. Han rev av sig lakanet och kläderna tills han bara stod i sina kalsonger och förvirrat tittade sig omkring med panik i blicken.

´_Vart är jag…?´_

Det var fullt med blod, nej, det var bara tapeterna. En stor svettdroppe bildades åt hans första tanke. Med en djup och lättnadsfull suck satte han sig ner på sängen igen. Han kände sig illa till mods av drömmen, och samtidigt äcklig efter allt svett. Minnena från gårdagen och allt som hänt kom tillbaka till honom. Fighten mot Sasuke, en annan dimension, Haiku & Taiji… Och Kenkon.

Orsaken till att han var fast här var just hon. Hon och hennes uttråkade karaktär som fick henne att kasta ut en arom till **just honom** att gå in i. men kunde han verkligen klandra henne? Hon hade inte bestämt att det skulle vara precis honom, eller hur?

Plus, Det var inte likt Uzumaki Naruto att klandra andra, och så skulle det förbli!

_´Aldrig att jag går tillbaka på min väg som ninja, ALDRIG!´_

Med dom tankarna och tunga steg gick naruto mot badrummet, om han inte mindes helt fel så var det rakt fram i korridoren. Dörren till köket var stängt, där Haiku och Taiji förmodligen var. När han var inne i badrummet stängde han dörren och låste efter sig. Han såg att det låg fluffiga snövita handdukar ihop vikta i en hylla.

Han steg in i duschen och satte det först på iskallt för att bli av med den obehagliga känslan av svetten som hade bildats från mardrömmen. Han drog den sedan till ljummet för att koppla av under strålarna av vatten. Han tog sedan upp en exklusiv flaska som det stod shampoo på. Det luktade fräscht om det. Medan han löddrade in schampot i håret så tittade han efter tvål, och hittade ungefär fem olika att välja mellan.

Han valde den som såg manligast ut.

När han var klar så steg han ut ur duschen och tog tag i en av dem mjuka handdukarna. Dom kändes väldigt mjuka och fluffiga mot huden.

_´Det känns som att jag är i sjunde himlen, nu fattas det bara en stor skål med ramen…mm, ramen´_

Han kände hur alla negativa tankar lämnade honom medan han gick tillbaka mot sitt nya rum, men halvvägs så stannade han upp. Han hade sovit i sin t-shirt och sina byxor, och det betydde att dem var svettiga och så nu. Han var i en annan dimension, ett främmande hus, med personer som han knappt känt i ett dygn nu, utan kläder. Det kom som en knytnäve i ansiktet på Naruto.

´_Vad ska jag ha för kläder på mig?!´_

Just som han stod och tänkte på sitt problem så öppnade Haiku dörren från köket och tittade ut.

"Sovit gott? Jag ser att du tagit en dusch, följ med mig så ska du få kläder du kan ha nu innan vi köper nya under dagen." Med ett vänligt leende så började han gå mot hans och Taijis sovrum, utan att vänta på ett svar. Med snabba fotsteg så följde han efter honom. Han såg hur Haiku hade överkroppen inne i hans garderob och letade efter något. Efter ett tag så dök hans huvud ut från garderoben med ett triumferande "Aha!" och ett brett leende. I handen så höll han fram ett par svarta gamla långbyxor med många fickor (nästan som svarta militärbyxor) tillsammans med en långärmad mörkröd tröja. Naruto tyckte tröjan såg lite omodern ut, precis som en långärmad t-shirt, men sa inget om det. Han fick ju kläder, så han skulle inte klaga. Det var ju alltid något. Haiku kastade fram ett par boxers och ett par svarta strumpor på sängen innan han gick ut ur rummet för att låta Naruto byta om ifred.

Naruto klädde sig snabbt och drog handduken genom håret för att få det att torka fortare. Han gick ut ur rummet och drog i slevarna, det kändes ganska obekvämt att ha en tajt långärmad på sig, om man var van med att ha en ovanligt stor jacka/tröja förut. Halsbandet han hade fått av Tsunade hade han fortfarande på sig. Han gick in i köket och möttes av Taijis varma leende.

"Har du sovit gott, Naruto-kun?"

"Jodå, det var mycket bekvämt."

"Säkert? Vi hörde att du mumlade lite för dig själv, och sen ramlade du ur sängen med ett duns. Hade du en mardröm?" Hon såg oroligt ner på Naruto medan hon samtidigt manade honom att sätta sig vid bordet för frukost. Naruto kände sig träffad.

"Ehm, joo… jag hade en liten mardröm, men det är inget att bry sig om! Jag lovar!" Han höll upp händerna och klistrade på ett brett leende. Det var ingen ide att få dem att oroa sig över honom andra dagen.

"Om du säger så, nåväl, vad ha du lust att äta till frukost då? Vi har rostat bröd, yoghurt, toast…"

"Yoghurt går alldeles utmärkt." svarade Naruto och tog emot skålen med vaniljyoghurt. Han slevade snabbt i sig innehållet i skålen och ställde sig sedan upp för att plocka undan, men Taiji hindrade honom.

"Gå och gör dig i ordning, vi ska snart åka och handla saker till dig som du nog kommer att behöva."

Naruto gjorde som hon sade och gick ut till hallen och var på väg att ta på sig sina ninja sandaler, men blev hindrad av Haiku.

"Det vore nog bättre om du tar ett par av mina gamla skor, det skulle se lite konstigt ut om du hade dom där ute på stan." Han rotade lite grann i hall garderoben och drog fram ett par svarta breda sneakers med vita skosnören, fastän dom mer såg ljusbruna ut än vita av ålder. Dom var lite för stora, men han sa inget. Dom var säkert fem gånger dåligare än hans egna, men bekvämare på grund av strumporna. Taiji kom ut från köket för att ta på sig skorna hon med, och det blev ganska trångt med alla tre trängandes i hallen. Efter ett tag så stod alla utanför dörren, redo att gå.

Naruto rös till nästan obemärkt åt den kalla vinden. _Vilken lycka att bara få gnälla och krångla, men jag vill inte göra dom irriterade på mig på andra dagen. Mitt beteende får dem lära sig allt eftersom.´ _

Taiji gav honom en förstående blick. "Vänta, jag tror att Naruto behöver någon jacka. Den där tröjan är inte tillverkad för att bäras ensam, den behöver något mer."

"Det är bra, det ni gör nu är snällt nog…"

Naruto sa inte något mer, för hon totalt dissade honom och marscherade in i lägenheten igen. Efter bara någon minut kom hon ut igen med platt dunväst som var mörkgrå, nästan svart, med en bröstficka på höger sida som hade en blekt gul dragkedja.

"Jag vet inte vad du tycker om den, jag brukade ha den här för nått år sedan, men har blivigt för liten runt bröstmåttet."

Naruto tittade på henne med ett miffat uttryck, men hon verkade inte tycka att hon sagt något fel eller på fel sätt, så han lät det vara.

"Men den borde väl duga under dagen, vad säger du?"

"Jovisst, tack så jätte mycket, Taiji-san."

"Äsch, kalla mig bara Taiji. Jag är less på alla heders suffix och så vidare."

"Om du säger det så."

"Men," Sa Taiji och gav honom ett lömskt leende, "Jag kommer nog bara vara tvungen att kalla dig Naru-Chan!" med ett litet kvidande slog hon ihop händerna och gullade sig över honom. Han kände sig först ytterst förolämpad, och förstod sedan att hon bara jävlades åt honom. Innan han började skrika och härja om att han inte var det minsta söt eller feminin, så kom det bara upp ett stort flin i hans ansikte. Han svarade genast på kramen och gullandet.

"Men Taiji, jag som trodde du hade din sexuella ställning mot män, vad ska Haiku säga om det här tror du?" med viftande ögon bryn drog han sig ur famntaget och drog på sig den bortglömda västen långsamt och sensuellt, på ett sätt han själv inte visste att han kunde göra. Det såg nästan mer ut son att han höll på att göra en strip tease, bara det att han tog på sig västen istället för att ta av den.

Både Haiku och Taiji bröt ut i hysteriska skrattattacker, medan Naruto själv hade väldigt svårt för att hålla igen han med. Bara några sekunder senare så följde han med i skrattsalvorna och höll sig snart om magen och kippade efter luft. Med ett brett leende och skratt kvarglittrande i ögonen så gav Haiku Naruto ett lekfullt slag på armen.

"Herregud Naruto, inte visste jag att du hade sån tvistad humor!"

_´Jeez, hade jag vetat att jag hade en sån här vrickad humor hade jag dragit av den mot Kakashi för längesen! Undrar om han hade gett mig mer uppmärksamhet då…?´_

Han slog ifrån sig dem tankarna fortare än vad han låtit dom komma. _Det ändrar ändå ingenting, det var dåtid och kan inte ändras. Jag är här nu. Jag ska lära mig allt jag kan, och lite till för att visa dem alla vad jag går för sedan! Jag ska få tillbaka Sasuke, och inte göra Kenkon besviken…´ _Naruto blev förvånad över att han tänkt på henne. Betydde det något? Naruto tänkte efter en stund.

Nah.

………………………………………………

Dom var nere på "stan" nu, och om det var fullt med folk!

Byggnaderna var skyhöga med glasväggar istället för bara fönster, och dem där metall fartygen som Haiku och Taiji hade kallat "Bilar" körde runt överallt i en farlig hastighet. Vägarna på sidorna var fulla med folk som var på väg någonstans.

Själv stod han inne i en stor och exklusiv butik med sportkläder. Dom hade redan hittat fyra par byxor, vilket alla vara svarta joggingbyxor, tre vita t-shirts med märkena Nike, Puma och Adidas, ett fempack med boxerkalsonger från Calvin Klein med olika mönster på, och tre sportiga tjocktröjor, en svart, en mörkbrun och en grå. Varför allt hade olika märken fattade han inte, men han brydde sig inte så mycket heller så länge det inte var han som betalade. Haiku gick och tog ett tiopack med svarta strumpor åt honom också. När dem kände att dem började bli klara i butiken så gick dem vidare och kollade på skor.

Han köpte ett par breda svarta såkallade DC skor med vita skosnören, ett par svarta Nike skor med märket i en skrikande orange färg, sen köpte han nå vita skor med märket Lacoste, även om det var mer Taiji som tvingade honom att pröva till rätt storlek så hon kunde lägga ner i korgen bland de andra. Han såg ytterligare ett par när dem var på väg till kassan som fångade hans blick.

Det var likadana skor som Kenkon hade haft på sig, fast svarta med vita skosnören.

(mycket svarta skor med vita skosnören, va? Heh, men dom ser ju helt olika ut i verkligheten i alla fall)

Han gick mot dem och letade efter ett par i hans storlek. Haiku och Taiji väntade lugnt på honom medan han valde ut rätt storlek. Han kom sedan fram med dem och de båda nickade fram ett ja. Han lade ner skorna i korgen medan dem väntade på att få betala. (om ni minns så var det Converse)

När dem var klara med det så gick dem vidare in på ännu en klädbutik. Vilket Naruto tyckte var ganska onödigt.

"Ehm, Haiku? Varför ska vi köpa mera kläder? Har vi inte redan handlat kläder till mig?"

Haiku gav honom ett litet leende. "Jo, men vi behöver mera kläder till olika tillfällen. Du ska ju trots allt vara här i ett helt år, så det vore kanske bekvämt för dig att ha lite ombyte att välja mellan."

"Men kostar inte det här er ganska mycket pengar?"

"Njae, om man nu ska tänka efter har jag och Taiji ett konto som aldrig kan tömmas av pengar, plus att vi båda har väldigt fina och välbetalda jobb. Så du har ingenting att oroa dig över."

"Åh, okej..."

Haiku gav honom en välmenande blick och en lätt klapp på ryggen.

"Så, dags att välja mera kläder!"

Efter ett tag så hade de alla tre gått ut ifrån affären med ytterligare fyra par byxor, vilket alla av dem var så kallade "Jeans" och tyget var mera stelt. Ett par svarta såkallade ´stuprör´ med kedjade fickor även på ytterlåren och en öppningskedja nere vid vristerna, två par mörkblåa med ljusare partier över låren och knäna och ett par ljusblå. Två par av dem var redan lite slitna, ett par av dem mörka och de ljusblåa, vilket Naruto undrade över, men orkade inte ifrågasätta.

Att shoppa var förvånansvärt mer krävande än vad det såg ut att vara.

Dem hade också fått tag i ytterligare tre par boxerkalsonger med nått annat märke, Dolce & Gabbana eller något i den stilen, som var gröna, chockrosa och limegröna. Sen hade han även köpt fyra t-shirts och fyra tröjor till. Taiji hade även packat på honom några svettband som hon sa kunde komma till nytta under träningen, och några bandliknande armband med läderkänsla, med olika texter och mönster på, några av dem hade även nitar. Nästan alla var svarta. Det hade även gått så långt som att gå in på en parfymbutik och köpt en parfym med matchande deodorant. Efter mycket tjafs och gnat om att "jag behöver minsann inte nå tjej grejor för att hålla mig fräsch" så gick han med på en efter att Haiku hade köpt det till sig själv.

När de ytterligare hade gått i några butiker så stannade de för att äta. Naruto tittade sig frenetiskt omkring med hökögon. Haiku och Taiji undrade vagt vad som försiggick inne i blondinens huvud.

Inne i Naruto huvud- ´Ramen, ramen, ramen… vart är du? RAMEN!´

Efter en stund när han gett upp hoppet om att det skulle finnas ramen gick dem till en mysig restaurang, där Haiku och Taiji beställde en tacobricka tillsammans medan Naruto bestämde sig för att pröva oxfilé med potatiskroketter och bearnaise sås. Vilket han inte ångrade. Det var utsökt!

Dom gick senare till deras lilla bil för att lämna alla kassar. Det som stod näst på listan var en säng.

"Jag har hört att en säng från Sverige ska vara jättebekväm och populär. Jag tror den hette Hästens eller nått sånt… vad sägs om det Naruto?"

Naruto tittade upp på Taiji.

"Vilken som helt duger åt mig, så ni får göra precis som ni vill." Han gav dem tummen upp och ett av sina breda leenden.

"Då säger vi så, vi beställer en bred enmanssäng från Hästens som kommer imorgon. Så slipper vi gå och pröva och allt sådant trams, jag börjar bli väldigt trött."

"Okej, men innan vi går, är det något mer du skulle vilja ha eller titta på Naruto?"

"Ehm, jag tror inte det…"

"Oroa dig inte, vad som helst."

Naruto kunde verkligen inte komma på något mer, så han bara skakade på huvudet. På vägen hem stannade de vid en vanlig mataffär. Haiku tog en kundvagn medan Taiji drog fram deras lista och började gå omkring för att lägga ner varor i vagnen. Spaghetti, makaroner, ketchup, kryddmixer, ost, yoghurt, bröd och så vidare… Naruto intresserade sig mer i omgivningen.

"Vilket Shampoo vill du ha av dem här, Naruto?" Han kom ur sin omgivnings dvala och riktade sin uppmärksamhet mot Taiji. Hon höll fram två olika flaskor, en var mörklila och den andra var avlång med en vit pärlglans.

Naruto ryckte på axlarna. Han hade ingen aning om vad för skillnad det var på dem, förutom förpackningen, och han orkade inte bry sig heller. Hon verkade märka det, för hon slutade fråga honom efter det.

Den enda gången Naruto verkade vakna upp var när han såg hyllan som var fylld med hans älskade **Ramen**. Han norpade glatt åt sig minst tio paket med olika smaker. Han kände glädjerycken som strömmade inom honom med tanken på ramen. Dom verkade inte ta en notis om honom och hans glädjeskutt, eftersom dem själva var inne på vilka grönsaker dem skulle köpa.

……………………………………………

Dem var äntligen i bilen på väg hem. Naruto kände hur all energi hade lämnat honom. Hur det var möjligt var bortom honom, eftersom han hade ryckte om sig att vara väldigt energirik.

Dem parkerade bilen bredvid den gamla fallande lägenhet liknande huset, och tittade ner över alla kassar. Naruto såg sig omkring väldigt noga och lyssnade efter personer ett tag. Sedan slog han ihop sitt seal och framkallade tre kage bunshin som skulle hjälpa dem med att bära alla kassar. När dem kom in så plockade klonerna in alla varor i kylen och skafferiet och så vidare. Naruto slängde sig ner i den mjuka soffan med en suck. ´_Det skulle inte vara helt fel med lite vila._´ Naruto kände hur ögonen började bli tunga, och med ljudet av de tre klonerna poppandes ut ur existens så lät han ögonlocken falla och slumrade in.

När han vaknade några timmar senare kände han lukten av mat från köket. Han hivade upp sig från soffan och började gå dit. Där inne stod Taiji framför spisen med ett förkläde och rörde runt i en gryta medan Haiku dukade fram på bordet. Naruto hjälpte till och fick tacksamma leenden i retur.

´_Jag förstår inte… att bara sådana här små gester kan få en annan att le så snällt tillbaka mot en, jag undrar om det är såhär en familj skulle vara?´ _

"Jag hoppas du tycker om kycklinggryta!" kom Taijis glada stämma fram bakifrån honom. Han snurrade runt och gav henne ett brett leende.

"Självklart!"

Dom hade trevligt hela kvällen med småprat och skratt, som senare gick över till att berätta saker om dem själva. Dom visste ju redan om Kyuubi så han berättade bara minimalt om hur alla hade betett sig mot honom, och berättade mer om Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, hans team innan Sasuke förrådde dem och saker där i kring. Haiku berättade att han egentligen kom ifrån Wave Country innan han flydde därifrån till Konoha, varför berättade han aldrig. Han hade vart med i specialstyrkan med ANBU, en styrka på sex personer som hade kallat sig själva "Death Squad", men som hade lösts upp när Kyuubi anföll. De flesta hade dött, med det var nog två till som hade överlevt och flytt för att skapa sig ett lugnare och mer stilla omgivning.

När det gällde Taiji så hade även hon nått ranken ANBU och kom hon från en liten by utanför Konoha som hade blivigt styrd av hennes fars klan, **Harumi** klanen, som var sagda att ha en bloodline limit inom uthållighet och styrka. Naruto minns att Iruka-sensei hade sagt något om dem under hans lektioner i akademin, men han mindes också att han hade sagt att klanen dog precis innan slaget mot Kyuubi. ´_Ovanligt många som dog på grund av kyuubi.´_ Naruto kände lite skuldkänslor över det, men kastade snabbt undan tankarna igen när han märkte att dom inte klandrade honom det minsta. De fortsatte att berätta om deras föräldrar, som avskydde varandra starkt, så mycket att de inte ens försökte lägga band på sig när de såg varandra och började försöka mörda en.

Så när Kenkon hade dykt upp och gett dom chansen att leva tillsammans, hade dom inte tvekat. Speciellt inte när Taijis hela familj och lilla by hade blivigt förintad av demonräven.

Det var trevligt, kom Naruto med att tänka. Han hade inte haft en sån här känsla av behörighet sen… Någonsin. Visst hade han vart bekväm och så med Iruka-sensei när dom hade ätit ramen vid Ichiraku's, men det var ändå inte som det här.

Naruto hamnade i sin egna lilla värld för ett tag innan Taiji klappade honom på axeln.

"Naruto? Hallå, Naruto, Är du hemma?"

"Mmhn?" kom det trötta svaret.

"Jag tror det är dags att börja göra sig i ordning för Natten nu, det kommer bli en tuff dag imorgon."

"Jaha, jaja Whatever." sa Naruto lite skämtsamt och fick fram en lättjefull gäsp. _´Att jag blivit såhär trött på att bara shoppa, skäms på mig! Ska jag föreställa en ninja eller vad?´ _Naruto skällde ut sig själv lite grann.

"Jadu, Naruto, Du ska inte underskatta oss." Hans ansikte övergav den lugna karaktären och fick ett vrickat leende. Hans ögon hade fått ett kusligt sken över sig. "det finns faktiskt en orsak till varför Kenkon valde just oss till att träna dig under det här året…glöm inte det."

Naruto svalde sin saliv nervöst åt Haikus drastiska ändring. "Ehehe…" var det enda han fick ur sig. Han kliade sig bakom huvudet, och Taiji märkte silver ringen Naruto hade på fingret och greppade tag i hans handled med blixtsnabba rörelser. Naruto hoppade till och gav till ett litet skrik av förvåning, men gjorde inte någon ansats att dra ifrån sig handen.

"Är det här en dimensions ring?" Frågade Taiji sedan efter trettio sekunders obehaglig tystnad.

"Jo, det är det, Kenkon gav den till mig."

"Aha! Så hon var alltså över till dig inatt trots allt?"

"Eh, jo jag antar det…"

"Vad sade hon då?"

"Hon sa att man transporterade mellan dimensioner via den här, och att jag inte skulle använda den för mycket." Naruto gjorde en paus. "Hon sa också att ni skulle vara med varje gång jag skulle någonstans, vart det än var."

Dom båda verkade nöjda med svaret. Taiji tog varsamt av ringen efter tillåtelse av Naruto. Hon granskade den ingående.

"Men, jag som trodde dimensions ringar var svarta…"

Haiku stämde in och granskade den han med.

"Joo, om jag inte hade fel så var ringen Kenkon gav oss svart…tror du hon bara jävlades med honom?" Han pekade mot Naruto med tummen.

"Neej, men det här kanske bara är en annan modell?"

"Kanske det, vi får väl se senare när den behövs."

Taiji ryckte på axlarna och gav tillbaka ringen till Naruto. Han drog på sig den hastigt på höger pekfinger. Den började plötsligt kännas varm och ryka. I stor panik försökte han dra av den, i onödan.

Den satt fast.

Långsamt började ringen svartna och gick sedan över till en ilsken glödhet röd färg. Naruto kände ännu mer panik skölja över honom. ´_Jag vill inte bli av med mitt finger!´ _

Den slutade sedan ryka, och färgen dämpades ner till svart igen. den var helt plötsligt iskall.

Ingen rörde en muskel ett tag, men sedan skrattade Taiji. Naruto gav henne en miffad blick. Tyckte hon det var kul när andra kunde göra illa sig eller? Hon tog några djupa andetag innan hon talade.

"Jag tror Kenkon bara satt den på fel finger. Minns du inte det, Haiku? Vi fick stå som ett par idioter tills ringen bestämde sig för att den skulle vara på din högra tumme."

Haiku nickade. Han tog upp sin högra hand och visade ringen. Den såg ut som en svart ståltråd. Naruto rynkade på pannan. _´Skulle inte ringen vara bredare…?´_ Innan han hann fråga det högt kom Taiji med förklaringen.

"Det var nog det Kenkon menade med att inte använda den för mycket. Den smalnar av för varje gång den används. Till slut kanske du hamnar i en okänd dimension utan att kunna återvänta på grund av att den gick sönder av skörhet. Som du ser så kan vi nog åka på ännu en resa med den där, men inte hem igen."

Naruto nickade. _´Tänk att hamna på värsta mysko stället utan att kunna återvända, usch!´ _

"Men vi kommer nog göra några resor under din vistelse ska du se, kenkon har gett dig många tränare. Fast vi måste planera allt grundligt, eftersom att tidsskillnaderna mellan dimensionerna kan vara ett bekymmer."

Dem galna uttrycken hade kommit tillbaka på Haiku & Taijis ansikten vid nämnandet av flera tränare, och Naruto kände hur gåshuden bildades. _´Undrar om det är tid att börja känna sig illa till mods?´ _

Oh ja, det här skulle verkligen bli ett helvetiskt år.

………………………………………………………

Sådär:D då var ännu ett kapitel klart… det kanske var lite onödigt, men jag kände att jag var tvungen att skriva med det här.

Jag har tänkt på att skriva ännu en, som handlar om att Naruto börjar på en teaterskola under sommaren, där hans syster, Kyuubi, blev mördad förra året. Han är där för att utreda mordet, men en massa skumma händelser händer och Kyuubi besöker honom i drömmarna… jag hade även tänkt göra det här till en SasuNaru fic, **vilken betyder att han kommer bli bög**. Inte på direkten såklart, men medan tiden går så börjar dom känna mer för varandra… **en lång tid**.

Jag vill gärna veta om någon skulle vilja att jag gjorde den storyn? **Säg er mening! ;)**

Jag tror nästa kapitel kommer ut till slutet av nästa månad…jag ska göra mitt bästa.. även om jobbet nästan tar död på mig just nu


End file.
